Foolish Doesn't Begin to Describe it
by Littlekirara
Summary: Pre-canon. MadaraXOC IzunaXOC Two brothers, Two sisters...Only one things is for sure; life at the Uchiha clan will never be the same again. Being rewritten as a collaboration between deathbysuzu and myself. Old plot would have been really out there. New one will still be similar but most likely less angst and more humor than my original story had. FEAR NOT! THE HORSE STAYS!
1. Chapter 1 Just Another War

**UPDATE 10/10/12-** This story is being completely rewritten. The chapters that are currently up will be deleted soon because I am not going to continue this original plot line. I am getting a lot of notices that people are watching and favoriting this (because I posted a new chapter, which puts this on the top of the list) and I just wanted to let you guys know that while, you are more than welcome to read the old version, that it is in fact old and is being rewritten and will be deleted.

For more info read chapters 7 and 8

* * *

**Just Another War**

* * *

War just a game played by feudal lords. A game played for the control of greedy desires at the cost of the innocent who happened to live under these wars. The fight between the Marshing brothers was no different. A large part of the land of fire once ruled by one lord split apart when feuding brothers take over. When the old lord passed he left no marking as to which of his two sons would take his place. The brothers could not come to a agreement nor could they put it in themselves to work together for the better of their land. No instead the lands were split and war raged, lives wasted with no more though of it from the brothers than a simple game of chess.

After 5 years of struggle the younger brother declared he would end this once and for all by hiring a shinobi clan to finish is older brother off. Up until this point the wars waged were between unfortunate untrained soldiers drafted into the struggle simply because they had the misfortune of living in the land of split by the two. The younger brother stayed true to his words and promptly hired a clan of ninja called the Aomor. Now despite the fact that the land the two brothers held was large it was not a wealthy one. Oh sure it had its points of agricultural glory, but the land did not yield any precious metals such as gold or silver, nor did it prove things such as coal or minerals. So while the nation had the resources to feed and provide for its self it did not give the sort of wealth needed to be considered wealthy.

The brothers had land, they had men and woman, they had power, but they did not have large amounts of money. It requires money to hire shinobis, you can not draft them as you could peasants. The Aomor were one of the smallest and weakest of the clans out there but they were all the younger brother could afford. The older of the brothers was not as rash as his younger, he saw that him hiring a equally powerful clan would do no much better than just having their soldiers fight. No, he needed to find a way to hire a more powerful clan, no, the MOST powerful clan. The clan not only more powerful than the Aomor but one that would once and for all crush his little brother.

The elder failed his first attempt to do so. Ah the Senju had earned the title of being one of the strongest in the land of the fire, perhaps the world. However they would not work for such merger pay. Frustrated the older of the brothers looked to other clans for answers. He needed one with all the power of the Senju but with the price tag of the Aomor, not a easy find. Ah the older thought he would be more clever the next time thought, he would attempt to bribe the ninja with something other than money: fine wines and foods, slaves and untouched women, he had lots of those. The older thought for sure if he played his cards right, in the right situation he could get a clan to take what else he had to offer to compensate for the low wage.

He searched for a clan that he thought he could trick into this type of bargain, but little did he know the clan he thought to be the one he could would actually be the worst clan of all to try and bribe with such things.

What he found was a up and coming clan called the Uchiha, little was known about them other than until just recently they had remained a small clan rarely used for such fighting, barely a ninja clan at all. Then one day the Uchiha clan erupted with power and were quickly climbing their way to the top. It was said that the Uchiha had the eyes of shikigamis, and that was only recently that they had decided to use them to there advantage.

Aww but the history books were wrong it was not that the Uchihas were small and weak until the discovery of the eyes; the Uchiha always had the strength to be on top they merely lacked the direction needed until recently to climb to the top.

* * *

The elder invited them to a feast were he hoped to gain their alliance. He filled the ball room with incests and provocatively dressed women, he filled the council of Uchiha leaders cups with the finest and most potent wines he could. He sat in his chair and watched his own council talk to the Uchiha, he smirked 'for sure this is going to work!' he though. He was yet to realize that the Uchiha were not the type of men to be fooled into war with just some strong alcohol and near nude women.

Bored doesn't even begin to describe the smothering feeling Madara was feeling. He is a a ninja not a politician. He watched with the deepest frown as the rest of his own council talked small talk and danced around the reason for them being here with the lords council. It was not that Madara was rash or that blood thirsty that talk brought him to this state, but rather it was that he was direct and to the point. The small talk and the clear avoidance of the reason for his traveling here was annoying, and if he wanted to be annoyed he certainly didn't have to travel all this way to do so he could have spared himself the time and trouble and just stated home and listened to Izuna.

"So what will be our compensation?" Madara asked with a arched brow daring anyone to be offended by his abrupt interruption.

"Aww my young king the night and still young the the feast as just begone." The feudal lord said with a smile. He clapped his hands and out came a bunch of young barely covered women with clasps in there hand they danced. "Let us enjoy ourselves!" The lord said while lighting his wine cup into the air.

* * *

Mean while, away from the pampered party in the back of the castle some of the servants brought out food that was to be considered trash. A young boy watched as the servants dumped the spoiled food into the the bins. The boy was young he did not see any harm in taking what they considered trash, after all he was starving and thought there was no way the lord would even notice or miss some of his trash being wrong he was, this lord was not a merciful one, and he was the type of man to fight over anything even garbage.

The boy didn't even bother to try and hide his actions he merely walked over to the bins and picked up a mushy but not moldy peach. However before he could even bring the soggy fruit to his mouth he was harshly grabbed by one of the lords nastier guards. Before the boy could even protest the harsh grip on his arm he was flinged over the stocky guards shoulder like a bag of trash. The boy finally processing what was happening protested and looked to anyone for help but the lords servants just directed their eyes way in a shameful matter as the boy was pulled away into the castle. However the boys actions and treatment did not go unnoticed. A dirty weakly traveling blonde haired women had saw what happened and quietly followed the guard through the castle.

* * *

By this point if Madaras chakra could have created a ominous storm over his head it would have, he was down right sick of the whole situation. The lord watched nervously as he noticed that none of the Uchiha had even finished one glass of wine and their eyes did not met with the bodies of the women that dance around them.

But before he could deepen his frown any more every one was interrupted by the distressed screams of a young child. The stock guard entered with a very distressed crying child over his shoulder. "Brat was stealing.." The guard said in a frank emotionless manor as he tossed the child on the floor like a dead weight. Before the child could even defend itself a pan was thrown through the air strait into the guards head. The child eyes widened in as the guard stammered out of shock, rubbing his head. " He was NOT! He was merely stopping me from stealing the fat craps stuff!" A young woman shouted as she marched into the room.

Her hair was long and blonde but was it clearly un-kept as it was tangled horribly and frizzed in every which way. Her clothing was dirty and tattered and almost appeared as if she had made them herself. Everything about her said aggression and had the feel of a kunoichi. However Madaras eyes scanned over her; her pose and her chakra told him that she was nothing but a woman pretending to be a white knight. He had seen this before.

"Hphm.." Was all he said as his glaze once again was filled with boredom. 'This little girl thought should be the big brave hero and save the day...but once she realizes that her little stunt will cost her dearly her courage will shrink and she will beg for mercy, even selling out the very child she was trying to "save"...humans are so weak' he thought to himself.

The stocky guard had the little woman in his grasp already and it was clear from the increasingly red marking on her arms that his grip was anything but gentle. Suddenly the woman's eyes filled with dread. Madara only let out a bit of a snort as he saw her expression as proof to his prediction.

By mere chance though he realized she was watching something. Madara carefully watched her eyes. They went to the lord then to the other side of the room to the front exit then back to the lord. Madara looked that feudal lord, he had already lost interest in the woman and was watching the boy slowing attempt to escape. He turned his eyes back to the woman just in time to see what she would do next. She moved so quickly that it was hard for any of the non-ninjas to follow. The guard fell dropping her.

Even though Madara had seen everything he still looked dazed and confused. 'Did...did that woman just stick her hand down his pants and grab the contents of his crotch?' The confusion did not last long in Madara, he knew very well that desperate people did desperate things. Now that the realization of her life hanging in the balance set in she was willing to do anything to escape.

However instead of turning to run to freedom, Madara found the crude woman next to him. She ignored him completely instead looking for something. She frowned, chop sticks were not going to work, finally after completely rummaging through Madaras dinner she turned to him, still searching.

Of course Madara could have stopped her ages ago, despite her quick moves she was really no match for any Uchiha shinobi little alone him, but the frail dirty woman was MUCH more interesting than anything the lord or his council had said or done so far so he just watched. Her eyes never met his, in fact she didn't even seem to look at him as a human, or anything living thing for that matter, her eyes were searching his form as if he was scroll that she was looking for just the right text. Madara frowned, no one had ever looked at him in such a manor.

The momentarily disabled guard regained his composer and started back up towards the woman, but he was too late. Everyone except for the Uchihas in the room watched her in sheer horror. Her eyes lite up as she snatched a kunai from Madaras belt. "Ahh!" She said so quietly that only Madara heard her. All the Uchihas watched in curiosity as the woman held the kunai; it was clear from her expression and how she held it that she had not only never used one but never even seen a kunai before.

Despite the fact that she had just stolen a weapon from him, the woman only seemed to ignore Madara more, he went from a open scroll to nonexistent, no one had ever shown this much disrespect for him. But before Madara could get any angrier at her acknowledgment of him she turn and flung the kunai she had taken from him at the feudal lord. Once again her inexperience of the weapon showed as she missed hitting him dead on and merely scraped the side of his face. "Heh.." A small chuckle whispered through Madara, he didn't like how she disrespected him but her aggressive action towards the lord did not displease him.

"TAKE HER TO THE EXECUTION DUNGEON!" The lord roared blood trickling down his face. He saw nothing but rage for the woman now, the child no longer existed. Madara waited to see the fear once again return to her face, he waited to see her turn and run frantically in desperation, he waited for the begging the crying...but, nothing... She just stood there by his side with a smile on his side. She put up no struggle as not one but two guards harshly grabbed her.

As the guards took her away she was forced to look him in the eyes. "Oh my...I didn't even realize as I by anyone, I thought I was by a decoration.." As the guards continued to drag her way she turned her face away and in a giggle whisper continued "my bad.." And that was the last Madara heard of her was she was taken out of the room.

Madara continued to watch the door way even after she was no longer in his vision. Her words repeated in his mind and as they did the frown on his face got more and more ominous. The rest of the Uchiha started to worry as they felt their leaders chakra swirl in a angry fashion. *sigh* "Hes not going to let this go..." One of the older Uchihas council men stated as he watched Madara stand.

"Bitch..." Madara growled.

"I must apologize for this unwanted interruption, but please lets not have that wrench ruin our evening." The lord said after calming himself. Madara looked back at his chair then to the lord then back to the hall were they had taken her, he looked deeply conflicted. "Now about compensation." The lord continued. Madara rubbed his brow and sat back down, he needed to be here for this part, after all this was the reason he came here. However he could not stop the continual repeat of her words in his mind. Not only had she disrespected him like no one else had, she verbally spit on him with out even the curtsy of calling it rain. Oh no he was not going to let this go. Her final actions as she left were foolish. 'No' Madara thought to himself 'Foolish Doesn't Begin to Describe it.'


	2. Chapter 2 Horses can Kick Hard

**Authors Notes:**

OMG another chapter. I got several really nice reviews on this site and on DA already so I decided to see if my whim was still there. Yep still there. This ones longer and sillier though. I actually read through this one before posting, HOPING to reduce the number of spelling errors and gammar errors, of course I'm still sure theres many of them. I've had several people already ask if and when the lemons will come...oh oh wouldn't you like to know? No, if I continue this there will be a lemons in the future, however *tee he* you will have to wade through the lame plot to reach them. And I will give no indication of where they will be hidden in either my author notes or my titles, yes you will HAVE to wade through my crappy story to find them.

This chapters got some vocab in it, none of which can not be explained through googling the term. (So if you get confused google it!)

**EDIT:** I guess you can't post links in these...sigh just google Cheza wolfs rain and you'll see what she looks like. Oh and because my description skills are poor for those of you who are trying to mentally picture what her eyes look like (yep still haven't given you her name, next chapter maybe?) her eyes look pure red look like Cheza off of wolfs rain (I know aren't I terribly original?) Although thats the only part her that looks like Cheza,If you are going to compare her to any of the other characters on that show the only one that comes close is Hamona or Jaguara.

Oh yes and the title is a epic foreshadowing maneuver!

* * *

**Horses Can Kick Hard**

**

* * *

**

A drop of sweat was slowly dripping past the lords face. This was not going well at all, the Uchiha were perhaps even worst than the Senju. "Oh but I can offer you so much more than just shiny gold!" The lord proclaimed. One of the elders on the Uchiha council arched a brow and said "Well lets hear what supposed treasures you can offer us." "Oh but I can give you land, food, live stock women and slaves!" The lord said regaining some of his overly proud aura. All the men on the Uchiha council already knew that they wouldn't accept and that they were merely hearing the lord out.

It was not that the offer was so bad, especially seeing how the other clan they would be facing would be quite a easy fight; but these decisions ultimately came down to Madara. The lord had made yet another mistake in thinking that the oldest of the Uchiha council was in charge, but in fact it was the one he probably payed the least amount of attention to, it was Madara who would decide the lords fate. Very few people knew this young man, no older than 21, had no only taken control but already had complete loyalty from his clan as their leader.

The Uchiha men had all seen it already, Madaras frown, his pose, and his chakra all told them the out come of this whole event; you could not bribe Madara Uchiha with livestock and human flesh.

The lord didn't even notice when Madara slowly got up and disappeared from the room, leaving his council to deal with the foolish lord. Now that he had heard what he wanted to hear he had more interesting matters he wished to attend to. The Uchiha council had all seen him leave but the all realized too that Madaras chakra was not the one of a man who wanted to be followed, so they simply ignored his disappearance. It would seem that all the of lords men didn't even notice the absence of the young man either, all but one that is.

Ahh the feudal lords top adviser, he was not as incompetent as the others, he saw how the other Uchiha men looked at the young Madara. He knew this young man was more important than the Uchihas led on. He quietly dismissed himself and followed the Uchiha.

* * *

It was not hard finding her, he already knew her defendant but weak chakra signal. Most of the guards and servants knew what he was and stayed out of his way. He may be a stranger who technically shouldn't be aloud to wonder their castle walls so freely, but he was also a ninja and a deadly one at that. None of the lords men wanted to see those "shikigami" eyes.

There was only one who dared to protest, the guard who had his genitals assaulted by this girl did not want to let him pass. Mistake. The guard my have been taller and stockier than Madara, but it was a mistake to even for a moment think he could stand in his way. It was not that Madara was a meek looking man, he right about 6 feet tall, broad shoulders and even with his layers of red armor on it was clear Madara was a very well built man, you couldn't find a inch of fat on the man even if you had a decade to search.

The guard was well over 7 feet and had a very stock build, not necessarily muscular, ah he had quite the beer belly, but he still though his taller height and larger mass was intimidating. He thought wrong. Madara didn't even have to use his eyes, hell he didn't even make eye contact, all it took was a quick jab to the gut. With one fluid motion the guard fell, Madara didn't even bother to look at his writhing victim as he walked right by. 'Humans are so weak' Madara once again thought to himself.

The blonde woman from earlier was in a dank dirty little bared cell. Madaras eyes scanned over her once again, but this time he took much more notice to her appearance. She was lying down on her side, her body beaten to a bloody pulp, even her tangled curly hair looked worst for wear in that the golden color had been tinged with red from her blood. She clearly had been beaten and whipped with in a inch of her life.

Madara once again scanned her for the fear he saw when the lord looked at the boy again. He looked for the weakness, the crying, the broken down soul. Yet once again he could not find the emotions he searched for in this woman. His brow crinkled as his face almost wore something of a pout; she looked happy, peaceful, over all content of her location and situation. What the HELL was wrong with this woman?

"Whats your name?" Madara asked bluntly with a feeling of entitlement. "You need to know that...why?" The woman practically giggled. The pout quickly turned into to a deep glaring scowl. "I'll forgive you and give you one more chance. Tell. Me. Your. NAME!" Madara said with a deep growl. The woman casually sat up, blood dripping from a wound on her head. Her eyes slowly scanned over him, her face continued to wear a casual smile.

Madara was caught by a bit of surprise, how did he not notice this before?

Her eyes were red, even her sclera, she had no whites in her eyes, everything but her pupils were red and even they were hard to distinguish from the rest of her eyes. Although it was not that you couldn't tell the difference between were her iris ended and her sclera began; a darker red, almost black circled her iris. While red coloring was common in ninjas red eyes were almost never seen in regular civilians, however this was different he had never seen anything like this before, and that was really saying something coming from someone who was the master of the Sharingan. He activated them for the first time this night so he could look at her more deeply.

She saw how intently he looked at her and she shut her eyes and lightly shock her head. "Opss" She accidentally whispered. When she opened her eyes again they took the form of normal eyes with the exception of the odd red iris color. Madara almost took a double take, the whites of her eyes had returned, but before he would question this she spoke.

"Why don't you tell me your name and we'll see if that inspired me to give you mine." She said with a little polite smile.

Oh no, Madara did not like this, not one bit, but the early encounter with her eyes made him curious enough to play along with her for now. "Madara Uchiha." He said with a blunt and deadly tone. She gave him one more look over and laid back down, her long long hair once again covering the ground. "Well?"Madara spouted, it was clear his patience with her was waring very thin. "Oh...sorry it didn't inspire me." She said with a casual soft tone.

'How...DARE SHE!' Madaras mind raged, but before he could verbally respond there was a tap on his shoulder.

The lords wisest adviser had seen everything he needed to. "Oh my lord Uchiha!" he said while tapping the young mans shoulder. "If are looking for women, I assure you the best are upstairs ." He said with a wryly grin. "They do not interest me!" Madara snapped away from the mans touch. "Oh my my my! You could have any woman you want from our land and you like this dirty one?" Madara gave the man a deadly glare, but he merely shrugged it off.

"Oh, I am so SO sorry but this one is not for sale, however you may have any other woman you desire from our land...just not this one." What was with the bastards over here, once again someone has verbally spit on him with out the curtsey to even call it rain. Did this fool really think he wanted this bitch?

..wait..why couldn't he have her?

He could have any woman...EXCEPT this one? What the hell do these people think they are doing? If he wanted her he would have her.

Madara was a very intelligent man, however at the time being he seemed to often allow his emotions to over ride his common sense. Had he not been clouded with rage, he would have seen this bastard was just baiting him with his worthless woman. The lord was just planing to kill her in the morning, he had no attachments to her. Before he could truly respond one of his fellow Uchihas appeared by his side. "We need you." Was all the man said before disappearing once again. Madara stomped up the stairs back up to the ball room where the feudal lord was.

* * *

When he appeared in the room all the other Uchihas didn't even need to look to see him, they could feel his rage. This would probably no go over well for the lord, they all thought anonymously. The adviser had also returned to the room and took his place back that his chair. The adviser next to him gave his co-worker a puzzled looked but he merely waved it all with his hand. Madara didn't bother to sit back down.

"We the Uchiha will accept your price, we expect to be paid immediately. We will include livestock and food as part of the deal, however we do not need slaves of any sort."

The other Uchihas stared at their leader in shock, pure utter shock.. Was he serious? But before they could say anything he continued.

"However, I WILL take the blonde haired woman from earlier this evening." It was not a question or even a statement, it was a order.

The feudal lord looked just as shocked as the rest of the Uchiha council was. He rubbed the wound the woman had gave him earlier. "Why... her.. I mean you could have.." But before the lord could finish Madara turned his glare to a death threat and interrupted him. "Either she comes as part of the price or you have no deal." Madara was trying to remain civil, but the fact remained he wasn't asking, he would take her regardless of the lords approval.

Now it wasn't that the lord really wanted her, but the fact remain he was still quite enraged from her actions and would have like to kept her to torture her and kill her for his amusement, however he remained calm and thought about it. Having his brother crushed one and for all was well worth the price of one nasty bitch he would like to kill, especially since he was not in any position to be bargaining with them.

The other Uchiha stared at their leader scanning to find anything, anything at all. Some even activated their Sharingans. Was this their Madara? Did he hit his head? They never thought they would see the day where Madara accepted a woman as payment. However their scanning eyes were whipped back into place when Madaras Mangekyou Sharingan showed it self; he dared them to deify him. No this was their Madara there was no doubt about it.

"Very well...You may take her as part of your payment." The lord said finally breaking the silence.

"I do believe I will retire for the night, seeing how you will return home tomorrow I suggest you do too. We will have all of your payment...including the woman ready for you to take home tomorrow morning." With that the feudal lord took his leave. The rest of the men including the Uchiha council retired for the night, it had been a long and strange one.

Madara decided to visit the blonde one more time before he himself called it a night. He once again returned to her chamber he once again studied her. He made mental notes of where each and every one of her bruises and wounds where, so if they beat her again he would know. Not that he care for her well being, however now she was now his property and Madara doesn't like when people touch his stuff. After a while of silence Madara finally decided to speak.

"There going to kill you in the morning you know." He said with a smirk.

Once again he was looking for that fear, he wanted to see fear in her. A light smile crossed her peaceful face.

"Oh Madara I died long ago." Her voice once again showed nothing but content feelings. "I don't believe... I ever said you may address me by my first name." Madara said abruptly. "I don't believe I care." Once again she replied in her careful tone.

"Hmp..." was all Madara said as turned to leave, he would break her when he got home.

* * *

In the morning they brought her to him. It was clear that they had not only washed her with in a inch of her life but they had brushed through her long ratty hair covered her in make up and perfumes, and to top it off they put in a fancy red kimono. Her hands were tied and her face wore the pissyest looking pout Madara had ever seen on a woman, if her frown dipped any lower it would be hanging off her face. How tight the ropes around her arms and the bruises on the tired looking men who had brought her out showed it had been a long night for anyone involved with cleaning her up. He scanned her body again, checking for any new signs of injury but found none.

The rest of the Uchiha men scanned her as well, attempting to find what was so special about her.

Oh sure she had her physical charms, her hair was so long it was almost to the ground, now that it have been cleaned and brushed it was still thick and curly but it had a beautiful golden sheen. Her face was pretty enough. Her best feature was clearly her bust size, she had very large breast, although none of the mens eyes stayed on her chest for long, they could feel Madara glare even through the back of his head. However her build was anything but perfect, she had a very long abdomen and short legs, she wasn't fat by any means it was just not the ideal build for a woman.

She was pretty but if Madara was looking for beauty she paled in comparison to the other women they had been offered last night, the only thing she could possible use to compete with them was possible her bust size but other than that she was fairly out matched. Oh but Madara had been offered some of the most beautiful women in the fire country before and turn them done, so this was probably not about appearance.

Madara looked at her one more time before turning over and facing his men.

"Lets move out." He ordered, the Uchiha men moved with no question. "Come woman." He ordered like she was dog.

The men who held her released her pushing her towards him, however once her balance was regained her face scrunched up and she promptly sat down on the ground. One of the men who had held her, clearly sick of her, came over to kick her, but was waved off by Madara. Madara turned towards his men "Keep going, we will catch up soon." They only paused for a moment then continued on their ways leaving their leader behind.

Madara approached her with a frown on his face. "Hpm...What would death have been better?" He didn't give her a chance to answer "I have put in the effort in to save you! You are now mine so I suggest you stay on my good side and listen to me." He said. She looked up at him, pouting face unchanged "I already told you, I died long ago."...

"Hmmmppf...fine, if you want to do this the hard way we will." Madara didn't even give her the chance to respond before he lifted her up and put her over his shoulder. Her face was pointed towards the back of his head and her hair draped over his shoulder and down his wast. Her nose scrunched as his own prickly thick black hair teased her face.

* * *

He walked with her through the busy and bustling city for a good half hour. All he heard from her was low growls and grunts. This worried him, she was plotting something. Tired of her growls Madara finally said something "Tell me your name and I might put you down." He taunted. She was quite for a moment but then she responded "I want my mare...I refuse to come with you with out my mare!" Despite her position it was clear she meant that statement to be a order not a request. Madaras mind thought for a moment 'Whats a mare again..I know I've heard that term...Oh yes its a horse isn't it?... Wait... w.a.i.t .. she wants me to bring her a horse...is she really that mad? What is wrong with this woman!'

All of the sudden she started to make whistle like noises. Now she was really pushing it, had she been a man, Madara probably would have killed her already. She stopped and when she did Madara felt a change in her chakras feel. She made one more loud whistle. That was it! If she had decided on torturing him with silly noises he would take away her right to speak by gagging her.

But before he could even put her down he felt something. It happened so fast that even he had a hard time comprehending what was happening. In a instance he felt his spine pushed forward as his lungs felt like they were force out of his rib cage. He dropped her behind him as he was launched forward by what was easily the most powerful blow he had ever felt. He had worn this thick red armor for many years now, oh yes he had been wounded many times but he never met a shinobi that could crack it.

Everything seem to play in slow motion. As Madara attempted to regain his composure when he got up to his knees something from his back fell to the ground. His thick red armor that he had trusted his life to many of times, to his very shock, cracked into pieces and felt to the ground in front of him. Sharingan ablazed he quickly looked to see what had done this. He eyes widened...

No way...

A.. a horse? He had been attacked by a...HORSE?... A HORSE?

The world still playing in slow motion the horse seemed to bow to him, but he quickly realized that it was merely making it easily to be mounted as the blonde woman, still bound climbed on top of the animal. It lowered its head bared its teeth and pinned its ears towards him, its eyes meeting his Sharingan fearlessly.

My god the horse was worst that she was.

As quickly as it appeared the animal took off at with her on its back, quickly disappearing from even his advanced vision. He quickly got to his feet wiping the bit of blood from his mouth. Theres no way this was a normal horse, he had met many horses, though he never used them or had any interest in the animals he knew enough about them to know that one wasn't normal. He pushed all of his chakra to his feet and made a mad dash faster than lighting, attempting to catch up with the beast. He knew horses were fast, but he never imagined one could be this fast. Despite his best efforts to follow her chakra, her chakra was covered by the horse, he attempted to track the horse but he never tracked just a horse before. Their energy a new thing to him, it was hopeless, the city contained hundreds maybe even thousands of horses and he had no way to pick the one that just attacked him out from the others.

He lost her.

* * *

More Author notes:

OMG like NO way theres a horse in this story! Yeah I don't write anything that doesn't at the very least have one horse in it.


	3. Chapter 3 I'm His Brother

Oh my no Madara in this chapter :( But at least we have both the blonde girls name and the horses name! Oh and yes we have someone else! Perhaps better than Madara?

* * *

* * *

**I'm His Brother**

**

* * *

**

She was free once again. Once on the back of her mare she had no problem escaping, not only him but the whole damn village. 'Now her life could go back to normal' she though, or was there really such a thing of normal for her? She had no family, at least none that she could find, no friends, the only possession she held was the clothing on her back. All she truly had was her mare. A small smile made its way up her lips.

No. There was no such thing as normal for her life. Since she was 12 years old she had traveled on the back of his horse. They really weren't looking for anything, but they just kept moving, a never ending march that had no destination.

She had managed to get the ropes off of her but finding a old dull blade left in the dust from some forgotten battle. However under the ropes there was was two metal hand cuff like rings, she broke one of the rings by merely bashing against some rocks, freeing her hands, but despite her best efforts the ring on her left hand would not come off.

"Well it looks like I get some free jewelry courtesy of the lord."She told her mare after finally giving up on removing the thing. She really wished they would have put her in some more comfortable clothing, not that she was ungrateful for any sort of free clothing, kimonos just didn't make for the best of riding clothing. She thought about trading it for something more flexible when she found another village, but she had already managed to get it so dirty that she just couldn't see anyone wanting to trade. It would just have to do.

It had only been about a week from her little encounter but the blonde woman and horse had travel very far from the feuding brother feudal lords. She was almost out of the fire country.

Her stomach growled loudly, protesting her ignoring its basic needs. Her mare looked back at her and gave her a irradiated snort.

"Trust me...I know!" She begin to argue with her 4 legged companion.

The mare swished its tail in a pissy fashion. "Well I'm sorry that I can eat random vegetation like you." The mare swung its head to the right, pointing to a bunch of tents just coming into view. It clearly wasn't a village, but there was definitely a group of people there. "No!" The mare ignored her protests and turned towards the group of tents."No no no...NO!" She was practically yelling. "Its not even a village, god knows who they are and what there doing."

Her stomach gave another load growl, she was losing this argument not only to her horse but to her own body. Defeated she merely sighed and laid her head down on her mares neck, her nose buried in her mane. She stayed in this slumped pose until they got close to the tents.

* * *

Had she not been in that pose perhaps should have reacted faster. The horse tensed and lifted its head up high, ears alert. Tired and defeated she ignored her mares physical warnings.

Mistake.

A large metal arrow shot through the air through the mental ring around her left arm. The force of the arrow so strong that despite her best efforts she fell to the ground with it, effectively disabled by the ring that was now tightly pinned to the ground by the arrow. The mare quickly turned to her her downed rider, but ropes appeared every where, her head, her feet her body, all tightly bound- down she fell too. The blonde tried to free herself, pulling on her arm and the arrow to the best of her abilities, but it was pointless, she was just too weak.

Her attackers appeared, all men, their clothing, their weapons and wounds, yep she knew the type...great..._more_ ninjas.

Finally a tall bald man approached her. Clearly these men had just recently been in battle, their bodies were covered in wounds. Even the large bald man had his left hand up in a sling.

"Oh look men, it turns out god doesn't hate us that much after all, he brought us a toy!" All the men laughed. The bald man brought his working hand up and touch her chin, she growled. "Ah this ones feisty! But thats okay I like them feisty.." He said while squatting down so he was at eye level. But before he could get any closer she defiantly bit his hand, drawing blood.

The man yelped in pain and immediately tried to shake her off, but when it came clear that just shaking the arm of the hand she had a held of wasn't going to free him from her bite, he quickly kicked her in the gut. Finally the force to much she let go and fell to the ground. She heard cursing, she heard laughing, she even heard the worried whinnies of her mare, but everything seemed to be in a fog. Her mind went black and despite her best efforts she blacked out.

* * *

When she came to, she was in one of the tents and her hand once again bound in ropes.

"Oh come on!" She yelled aloud after once again seeing her wrists bound together.

But it was much worst this time, her mare was probably tied up too, no one could save her this time, she was really on her own. What was even worst was that she doubted that these men had captured her just to kill her, no, there was probably a much worse intent behind their aggression. She wouldn't let her thoughts go any darker than that, instead she turned to a false sort of humor to comfort her.

"Well god, you offered me ninjas and I said no, I guess your not the type to be turned down now are ya?...I guess I should have taken the first batch of ninjas they were at least more attractive."

"More attractive?"

It would seem that she was saying her thoughts aloud and that the ants that walked by in the dirt were not the only one listening. The bald man with the broke arm once again approached her. "..and they probably smelled better." She said tauntingly as if she was till alone.

"Probably weaker too." The man continued for her. "If they couldn't keep a hold of a weak little girl like you." She knew she shouldn't say what was on her mind but she just couldn't hold her tongue.

"Well... when your attractive you don't have to force women to stay you...but I guess you wouldn't understand that would you?" The mans clam face turned into a nasty glare. She thought about her situation, it wasn't good, she had never been touched by a man before and she certainly wasn't going to let her first time be with a brute like this. She didn't like it but she only had one option, try to make him mad enough that he would kill her, she knew most ninjas had a nasty temper.

"Jealousy just makes you look even uglier."She said meeting his gaze.

His eyes scanned her over. "I've seen much prettier than you...I could do better." He said keeping up his glaze. "Then you should, seriously sounds like your just wasting every ones time." She said casually. Her mood quickly change when he didn't reply and rubbed her inner thigh with his hand.

Shit.

It didn't seem like he was buying her attempt to anger him enough that he would kill her. His hand slowly started to move up, it took everything in her power to hold back her scream. Suddenly he stopped and looked the other direction.

It was loud, probably the loudest nose she'd ever heard.

An explosion? They had explosives?

She had heard of ninjas using little explosives but she didn't even know anything out side of a firework existed that was that loud. There was only a short pause before he looked back at her. He took out a sword and jabbed it through the metal ring that still was on her wrist, effectively pinning both her arms to the ground. He took out two little black round globes from his shirt dropped them on the ground and turned to leave. He stopped only briefly to say "Burn in hell..." Before he disappeared.

She stared at the little black globes, she didn't know what they were but she sure as hell didn't want to stick around to find out. She jerked with all her might, desperately trying to free herself. "Shit..." She looked around, looking for something..ANYTHING that could help her, nothing. "SHIT." She got into a squatting position and tried pulling with all of her leg and backs power, but the sword only jiggled.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!" She gave up her logical approach and just started jerking violently, screaming profanities while she did so.

More explosives went off all around the tent she was in. The booms were mixed with clear sounds of fighting. She looked over towards the globes and her heart dropped, they were glowing. "Oh...Shit on a stic-" Before she could even finish her sentence she was grabbed.

* * *

It happened all in a just a flash, she was grabbed right as the globes exploded by a literal blur of human motion. When all the motion stopped and she came back to her senses she realized that she was behind a rock only a few hundred feet away from the tent she had been in. She looked over to see that where she was only a raging fire and mountains of smoke. Not just the tent she was in but the whole camp site was a flame.

More explosive booms and screaming filled the air. Her eyes widen...

her mare..her mare was in there!

She got up, not even taking the time to apprentice the new found freedom as the ropes around her arms were gone. She started running towards the inferno. She only made it 3 steps before she was grabbed. "Hey!" She looked back at the male who had saved her.

Shock enveloped her. It was him. _Madara_.

She shock her head to bring her out of her daze. She didn't have time to be shocked, not in this situation.

She ignored him and went back towards the burning camp site. This time she was grabbed and not let go.

"Whats wrong with you!"His strong male voice echoed through her.

She tried to pull away from his grip, but failed. "My mare! I have to save my mare!"

"Its a horse! Its replaceable! Your not." She turned to him and allowed her pure red eyes to met his. "Her life is worth mine 5 times over! I would die for her a 1000 times just to save her once!" Silence, then a sigh. "What does she look like?" He asked with a tired sigh. "She has a white diamond on her head and a stripe down her back.." Before she could finish her description he was gone.

* * *

It wasn't hard to find the distraught animal. Fire all around her, the mare had literally pulled the post which her chain halter had been tied to up out of the ground and now had gotten it stuck in between two rocks, that she was very slowly dragging with her.

He ran up to her and undid the lock that kept the chain halter on her head. The animal quickly shock it off and took off in the direction of the screams of her rider. However she only took a few strides before stopping to look at the man who freed her. The horse saw what her owner didn't, he was hurt, and badly.

The animal watched him, his movements were slowing, he had slowed to a limp. The bleeding, the pain, the infection had finally gotten to him. She turned back towards him and with her mouth grabbed him by his shirt, lifting him up completely. She didn't even give him time to protest or struggle before quickly running through the flames towards her rider. The horse got them both out of dodge just in time as another large explosion shuck the earth were they had been standing.

* * *

Once back to a safe distance the horse put the man down by her rider as the 3 watched the flames. Once the shock had worn off the blonde woman turned to the man who had save her.

"My name is Cynder."She said attempting to offer a token of her appreciation.

"My names Izuna Uchiha." He responded politely.

Her face scrunched together. "You told me before that your name was Madara!" She said angrily. A smile crossed his face and he began to laugh. This only made her angrier, although she was in no place to talk, she didn't like the idea of him lying about his name. Seeing how mad his response had made her he contained his laughter.

"Don't worry it happens all the time." He said waving his hand in the air.

"What happens?" Cynder said beginning to really get mad.

"Mistaking me and my brother." Cynders face turned puzzled but before she could say anything he continued.

"Madara is my older brother, we look quite a bit a like."

His brother? This man was Madaras _brother_?

Cynder felt stupid, how could she have not noticed? He was similar to the man she met before but not the same. His hair was in a pony tail and while it was stick thick and spiky it was a lot smoother looking than Madaras. But most obviously was his personality, the man before her was not the angry aggressive man she had met before. He was still clearly a ninja but, he was much different than Madara. He seemed light hearted and full of laughter.

With a heavy hearted sigh she turned and thanked him. Her hands lightly brushed through her mares mane before she started to get back on her. Once on the mare snorted and her eye quickly looked at Izunas foot. It was then when Cynder noticed his injury. His right foot looked like it had been caught in one of the explosions, it was bloody and burnt. She couldn't just leave him here, no, not after he had risked his life for her and her mare. Izuna seemed to notice her concerned look at his foot.

"Oh no I didn't get that just now. It was a ah..occupational injury that I got fighting this clan a few days ago." She looked at him with even more concern.

"No one knew these guys used large explosives, and after my clan quickly defeated them in combat they decided to just blow up the whole battle field. Never the less I got separated from the rest of my clan during the confusion. Heh...I a tried to find my own clan and ended up finding the clan we had defeated earlier and a young lady whom they were planing on taking down with them." Once again a brief silence took over.

"So you attacked them just for me?"She said while a bit of color brushed across her face.

"Well.. as much as I'd LIKE to claim the idea of being a knight in shining armor, the truth is that once you know about the explosives this clan is very easy to beat. When I attacked it was just to finish the job my clan was paid for. I heard the voice of a woman and knew it didn't come from any of the members of this clan so I investigated it and found you."

"How will you get back?"She asked softly, although she already knew the answer.

He gritted his teeth "Very slow hobbling?"

Cynder let out another sigh. "No." She said while moving her hand out "You saved us at the very least we can give you a ride back to your home."A gentle smile crossed his face. "Well, if you insist." He didn't take her hand he didn't need it, even in his injured state he easily flung himself on to the horses back.

He rested one of his hands on her shoulder catching her off guard as he pointed to the north. "My clans strong hold is to the north east, it takes about a week to get there by foot from a place like this." Izuna noticed that his hands location made her uncomfortable and he moved it.

"It will only take a day or two on Hannahs back". She said patting the mares neck.

She once again tried to up lift her spirits with humor. 'Well god I guess you heard me back there...I guess I'll be more grateful this time and accept the type of ninja you offer to me the first time and stead of having to deal with the second type any more...heh out of all the ninjas who could have saved me...it was his brother?' Cynder thought. This was going to be a long couple of days.

* * *

Author random preveyness: Izuna riding on horse back? Oh nice mental image...


	4. Chapter 4 Born on the Back of a Horse

A/N HOLY CRAP LONG BORING CHAPTER. It was one of those ones you really didn't want to write but knew you didn't have a choice because it contains thing important to the plot. I was thinking about making this two chapters but decided that three Madara-less chapters would be too much seeing how 99% are here for Madara. So I decided to cram all the Madara-less part into one long chapter. So yep still no Madara...but he'll be in the next one I promise!

Oh yes and Izuna is very OOCish in this fic, sorry deal with it. We don't know much about Madaras little brother other than his name is Izuna and he had a sharply different personality to Madaras. So my Izuna is probably way off from the real one but with the lack of knowledge about this character all I can do is paint my own mental image, sorry if that image is incorrect to you. **(I'm open to suggestions as to how his personality should be !)**

Oh and Cynder sweety man I have been where you've been, riding bareback with a another person, trust me when I say the following is not a exaggerated situation. I know I know many of you fan girls are going to read this and say "how the hell is that uncomfortable! Thats awesome!" but trust me when your in Cynders situation it is just horrible!

**EDIT**: Read through quickly and fixed some of the the mistakes, hoping its not too riddled with grammar errors (anyone who wants to proof read this and send me their fixed version is more than welcome to)

Oh yes and keep in mind this is rated M, I try not to make it a pile of course language but I do occasionally put bad words in my works, sorry deal with it.

**EDIT2:** Thank you for your out put Dragon Jadefire, I knew Sama was similar to calling someone lord but I've seen people in other fan fics call people Lord and sama, but their probably wrong just like me. This is the first writing I've ever done where the culture was different from mine, so there are with out a doubt going to be mistakes, but I'm glad you corrected me because if no one does then I don't learn. I went back and fixed it, feel free to give me more input on how to make the culture more correct for the setting and time.

* * *

**Born on the back of a horse.**

**

* * *

**

Hannah walked for some time, so much so Cynder was getting a bit inpatient. She wanted to get this ninja back home and get back what little normalcy her life had.

She wanted to be done with these ninjas. Something she deep down knew would not ultimately happened due to the increase in wars, the more wars the more ninja; but Cynder didn't want to think about that.

Hannah however was thinking, she knew something that Cynder didn't. Which is why she remained in her walk. Cynder had never ridden double except for with her mother and father, but she was young and and in a saddle. She was bareback and she was riding with a man.

A man she had just _met. _

Never the less the horse finally gave in after continual tapping at her sides, not ordering her to go faster but begging. Hannah let out a tired breath and complied, Hannah knew that Cynder was just going to have to learn the awkward way. She started a slow smooth trot.

But to her surprise it was not Cynder who had problems it was Izuna.

Ah Izuna didn't know how to ride a horse.

The mare knew that ninjas gripped on to things with their chakra instead of learning how to go about things like a normal human. The horse let out another little sigh. Why had she thought this ninja would be any different? Cynder seemed to notice and come to the same conclusion that Hannah did.

"Hannah is not a normal horse." She said looking back to him, pausing for him to meet her gaze. "You can not grip to her like you could other things. Her own energy repels others...You are just wasting your chakra by trying. You have to move _with_ her before you can connect with her."

Izuna said nothing, instead he focused his attention to how she was riding. He watched intently how her back and hips swayed. Clearly she knew what she was doing because on the ground her and the horse looked like they were glued together.

Izuna began to mimic her motions, moving his back and hips just as she was. There it was...

bump...

bump...

bump...

Hannah let out a very quite, almost silent, whinny equivalent to a giggle, as she felt Cynders hands tightly go down and grip her mane almost pulling it out as her body grew stiff. Izuna was still to preoccupied with learning how to ride to notice the horror of the woman in front of him.

bump...

bump...

bump...

Every time his hips moved forward his groin slammed into Cynders rear. The grip on Hannahs mane tighten to the point were she was actually starting to break skin. Hannah looked back to give a glare for the harsh grip but was melted back into a pool of humor when she saw Cynder.

Her eyes were impossible large, with the exception of the occasional twitch of her right cheek, causing her right eye to close a little, her mouth was open and you could clearly see her teeth grinding back and forth as she hunched her shoulders a bit. Quite frankly she looked like she was on crack.

Being a virgin with a stranger grinding his hips into your rear (although unintentional and not meant to be sexual.) was bad enough, however Cynder over the years had become a stranger to touch by her own species, even a simple hand shake had become unbearable for Cynder, so the discomfort level was beyond extreme as Cynder was literally about to fall off.

It was only when Cynder began to slip off the side of her horse did Izuna notice her discomfort with this movements.

"HEY!" Was all that slipped out of his mouth as he tried to prevent this woman from falling. He couldn't understand why she had all of the sudden lost her balance so badly until he reached over to try and grab her.

His entire front was flushed against her back. It was too much, she verbally squeaked as he made contact with her, she arched her back away from his and despite his efforts to prevent her from falling she slid right off. Hannah of course had not only felt Cynder begin to fall but had predicted Izuna's actions and stopped in time to caught her rider and ease her fall.

What a weird woman. She had just fallen off a horse and actually looked more comfortable in the dirt than before. Izuna had seen how comfortable she was with Hannah before he got on and he had seen how well she moved with the animal so it just didn't make since.

As she sat up she sigh with a little grin, she was very happy to be away from his touch. Of course it didn't last for long, she tensed up again as he put his hand on her head. Izuna caught it this time, the girl didn't like to be touched. Feeling her dislike of his touch he moved his hand off her head.

"Are you okay?" Almost giggling. It was funny, this was probably the only woman on the planet who would jump off of her horse to get away from his touch. Most men would have been offended, Izuna found it funny.

Cynder moved her long blonde hair out of her eyes and met his gaze. "Yeah...Its just been a while since I last...rode with anyone.."

"Am I that repulsive?" Izuna teased. Although he was merely teasing and anyone could tell there was no seriousness in his voice Cynder answered as if he was.

"Sorry but theres not a person alive that I don't find repulsive." Cynder said shyly moving her eyes away from his.

'What a interesting woman..' Izuna quietly thought to himself. From her weird physical build to her deep red eyes, to her strange personality. She was hard to predict something Izuna rarely saw, especially in a woman. Izuna notice that Cynder still was looking off to space with a sad expression.

"Hey, I'm not offended." He paused thinking of the right words to say "I'm sure you have valid reasons to feel that way." He said remembering the bad situation he found her in.

Cynders eyes looked back up to meet his. He was the first person not to be offended by her awkward social behaviors. A slight smile crossed Cynders face as a thought crossed her mind. 'Maybe Izuna and Madara are twin brothers and Madara is the evil one and Izuna is the nice one.' She thought to herself remembering the rough treatment from Madara.

She violently protested being touched by him too, but he seemed to completely ignore it.

"What?" Izuna asked with a smile as he noticed that Cynder clearly was thinking of something amusing.

"Oh nothing relevant." She said causally as she got back on her horse. "Do you believe in _evil_ twin brothers?" She continued once back on. She was trying not to be too obvious in her thinking but Izuna caught on quick. It was too much this he could not help but laugh at.

As Hannah started to move again Cynder looked back at Izuna, was what she said really that funny? Izuna noticed her stare.

"I don't now how or when you met my brother.." He paused to take a breath "..but I take it was was not a good experience?"

Cynder didn't know how to answer that, her first instinct was to call Madara a giant douche but she thought better of it, after all this was his brother she was talking to.

"Its okay you can say whats on your mind." Izuna said noticing how long her pause was.

"He..." Cynder was still hesitant "..he doesn't know how to handle a lady.." Was all she said before turning around.

Izuna only responded with another deep husky giggle, as they continued on their way.

* * *

As night the sky became pitch black the two decided it would be best to rest for the night. Cynder watched in amazement has Izuna started a fire with no kindling of any sort. 'Sooo this ninja can breath fire...great...' She thought to herself with a sigh as Izuna sat down with a grunt. It was clear his leg was hurting him. However they were in the dry dead part of the fire country and she had nothing to treat his wounds so all she could do was give him a sympathetic look .

Hannah was deeply conflicted. Should she lay down behind her best friend and partner or should she lay down behind the man who had saved both of their lives and was in a considerable amount of pain. She let out a snort of irritation trying to communicate with Cynder given their current situation.

Cynder looked up at Hannah and Hannah did a quick swing of her head pointing towards Izunas badly injured leg. Cynder got the message and sighed as she scooted over towards Izuna. She kept reminding herself that he save both of them and had not given her a reason to distrust him as she got close enough so both of them could rest their heads on Hannah but not close enough that they were touching. Izuna just watched skeptically as she moved closer.

He wasn't given time to question Cynder as he darted forward in shock as the horse laid down behind them, he didn't even know a horse could lay down. He continued to watch a little freaked out as Cynder rested her head against the animals warm belly and as Hannah laid her head down in the dirt. Finally after watching a for a few moments he too cautiously laid down his head against the horses round belly. He kept looking at both the woman and the mare making sure that neither of them protested him doing so, but both looked completely at ease.

"Soo how did you meet Hannah?" He said trying to start a conversion, as he notice that Cynder wasn't even close to sleep, and he couldn't help but want to know a bit more about the pair.

"She saved me when I was 9 years old." Cynder answered not even bothering to look at him.

More silence...

"Going to give me any more details or am I wasting my time?" Izuna said comically. He wasn't going to push the subject if it was only going to ruin the small amount of relationship he was ever so slowly building with this strange woman.

Cynders eyes met with Hannahs and they silently agreed it wouldn't hurt to tell him more. Something about Izuna didn't quite repulse her like most humans did. Something about his up lifting light personality made you want to open up to him. Granted Cynder had not met or seem him when he was a complete beast on the battlefield so she had no idea what a aggressive monster he _could_ be.

"I was separated from my mother and father when I was only 8 years old." Cynder said pausing clearly showing pain over the event. Izuna noticed her pained expression and decided to give Cynder some of his own past to try and ease her into the subject.

"My father abounded our mother and my brother and I when I was only 3 and Madara 5." He paused as a small smile wiped across his face and then disappeared, Madara would punch him if he was here now, sharing such personal details with a woman with like this when they didn't even share it with their clan members would with out a doubt anger him. "My mother became distraught and distant after our father left so much so that my bother and I were practically orphans.." He looked over to her catching her eyes in his own. "..so I can understand how you feel." He continued trying to comfort her with a small smile.

"My aunt took me in...but.." She once again pause and looked away. "..but she didn't love me. No...perhaps she did love me... but I certainly wasn't on the top of her list." Cynder said with a sarcastic scoff. Izuna sat quietly signaling to her to continue. "I certainly wasn't her top priority seeing how she trade me for a black arab stallion." Her eyes dozed off into space as she continued.

"Oh god he was beautiful, that horses face truly looked like it was sculpted by god...I.. I will never forget that animal as long as I live." She said her eyes still in space.

"She traded you for a horse?" He asked raising one of his brows. Cynder could tell from the tone in his voice that he found the whole idea preposterous and outrageous.

"She always wanted a pure bred arab..."Cynder answer quietly eyes coming back down to the ground.

"Who did she trade to you and what for?" Izuna asked still in slightly offended tone.

"A feudal lord in the land of earth, to be another one of his mistresses. She tricked the rest of my clan by telling them that I would have a good life there, she told them I would have the life of a queen and that the lord would give me things they never could...heh.. She even sealed the deal with with my foolish clan by falsely promising I would not be sexually touched till was I 16...Any lie she could think of to get what she wanted." Cynder explained as her expression turned from sorrow to anger.

Izuna quietly listened intensely to her, especially after she said she came from a clan. Many questions were forming in his mind, just like his brother he had never met a normal human with red eyes only people descend from a clan like his. Was Cynder born into a clan of shinobis just like him? He would not ask just yet though, he thought it best to hear the rest of her story out.

Cynder once again took his silence as a sign to continue. "Of course the lord only wanted me because I was young so he could use my body up while I was still untouched." Cynder paused as she closed her eyes and smiled. "My mother told me sex was a beautiful thing that I should never be ashamed of, but, she also said that my virginity was one of the most precious things a woman could give to a man and to only give it to the one that became by best friend, one I could not live with out, one that I would love no matter what happened. My mothers words had become one of the values I would never abound even at that young age. "

The concept sicken him, once again Izuna was glad to be born into a clan of shinobis, the Uchiha would never tolerate giving a 9 year old girl away to be raped. Sure women still didn't have all the rights and powers of men as the culture of the time dictated, but Uchiha women were proud women and were aloud sexual freedom at the very least. He could never imagine anything like this happening in his clan. Sure his clan had many faults and as a child he experienced most of them but at least he could stand proud and say his clan didn't pull this kind of bolivian feces.

Continuing still she sighed before she started again. "The lord demanded proof that I was untouched and said he would take me immediately. When he tugged at my clothing only then did I realize what was about to happen if I didn't do something. Frightened beyond all belief I remembered a story my mother had told me about a time a guy had tried to touch her and she gabbed a knife in his crotch. With out really thinking I mimicked her and at such close range hit my _target_ dead on. The few of my clans men who had traveled with us on the journal became outraged when they discovered my aunts lie and caused a commotion. However it was only big enough to allow me time to slink away after being. fai." Hannah butted in with a snort reminding Cynder to not be too _open_ with detail. There were some things that it would be best if only Hannah and Cynder knew.

Cynder let out a slight cough covering up the word she was about to say "after being injured I managed to get out side and..di..."another fake cough "..lay in the forest. It was there where Hannah found me and save me." She had never opened up to anyone and now that she was Cynder was having a hard time holding back detail she knew she should.

"And your clan didn't come after you?" Cynder could tell by this point Izuna was highly offended as there was no humor in his voice as their usually was.

"They thought I was dead.." Cynder accidentally let slip out, she glanced back at Hannah hoping that she didn't leak anything bad. Hannahs eyes let her know it was okay for him to know this.

The rest of the night was filled with awkward silence, as Izuna could tell Cynder didn't want to talk about this any more. Finally sleep over came Cynder and she turned her back to Izuna laying on her side and went to sleep. Izuna only allowed himself little catnaps, he spent most of the night merely watching Cynder thinking about what she had said.

* * *

As dawn came Cynder quickly hopped back on Hannahs back while Hannah was still laying down. Hannah looked back at her with a aww-do-I-have-to look, Cynder answered by tapping on her sides with her feet. Izuna looked up to see the two silently arguing about the get up time. Well Cynder certainly got up early like a shinobi.

Izuna got up only to fall partially back down, it would seem that he had forgotten how badly he was injured. Cynder moved with out thinking standing up and reaching out and grabbing him as he felt preventing him from falling flat on his ass. She stumbled a bit as his weight pulled her much smaller body down with him.

"Hey I know your a ninja and all but at the end of the day your still just man, a very injured man." Cynder said, she was angry that he was treating the horrible wound on his leg and foot so causally. Her eyes scanned over his form as he stood up bracing his weight on her a bit, her hand still gripped to his arm and his hand still gripped to her arm.

He was wearing a simple long blue robe shirt with a high collar, tied in the middle with a sash with blue pants. He probably wore armor at one point but got rid if it once injured because it would increase is weight. His clothing was dirty and torn like hers with stains of red in the fabric. As he had gotten up the sash had become a bit loose causing his robe to open a bit revealing his well toned chest.

Izuna had a strong build just like his brother. His hair was thick and spiky like this brother in the front but once his hair hit the band around in the back, the hair coming out of the band was black silk flowing freely dancing in the slight breeze.

Izuna was attractive.

As soon as the thought hit her she quickly forced her hand away, and turned her deepening red face away from him. Cynder had not let herself think of any person as attractive before, they all disgusted her too much.

However just yesterday morning when they met Izuna was no different than anyone else in her mind, so what had changed?

Did opening up to him open the door for having other normal human emotions for him, emotions Cynder would not normally allow herself to have for anyone.

Cynder sat back on Hannah who was still laying down, making sure to keep her eyes away from his.

'Thats right she doesn't like to be touched.' Izuna thought to himself as he too sat down on Hannah trying to give room between his body and Cynders this time. But something was different this time, she reached to grab him and she allowed the contacted between then to stay even after he stood back up, she also didn't show the same extreme discomfort with being touched. However Izuna didn't let these thoughts linger long as he pushed them a side. Despite their slow pace they were actually not far from his home.

* * *

The two rode for about two hours before the silence started to get to Izuna.

"So... how long have you been riding?" Izuna asked finally breaking the silence. It was not that he was really all that interested but he need something to keep his mind off his wound and prying into Cynders life was the only thing he had going for him at the moment.

"I was born on the back of a horse, Izuna-sama." Cynder responded in a calm tone.

Her response left him in a bit of shock.

She finally said his name, this whole time she never had said his name.

And she gave him a honorific, she didn't seem to give anyone a honorific. Perhaps she was starting to warm up to him?

Izuna leaned forward and place his head on her shoulder, letting his long black bangs fall rub on her face. His strong uniquely male sent filled her nose and her mind once again allowing forbidden emotions to sneak through.

Once these thoughts returned she pushed herself out of them by quickly moving away from this touch.

Yep it was still way too soon for him to be physical with her, but her reaction was much slower than before. Yesterday it was instant, she was instantly repulsed by his contact, today just discomforted by it.

They had only been together a short time but it was clear unlike all the other women Izuna had experienced he would have he earn a relationship with her and it would take time and effort. It wasn't that she was intentionally playing "hard to get" it was her strong morals and years of poor human relationships that had made her into what she was.

Izuna had to admit, he liked this scrappy strange little women.

Crap.

The silence was back slowly the pain of his leg began to creep back forward in his mind. Izuna need more questions, hopefully she would give him more answers.

"You said last night you were from sort of clan? Are you from some sort of ninja clan like me?" Ah once again Izuna was prying into her.

Cynder sighed, he already weaseled this much out of her, no reason to not give him a answer.

"Have you heard of the Pandora Horse Men?" She answered his question with another question.

Had he heard of the Pandora Horse Men? Was she joking? Of course he had heard of them, who hasn't? It was said long ago they defeated the great sage who founded every ninja clan that existed today, but over time they had just become a legend.

"I don't see what that has to do with anything, but yes I have heard of them." He answered a bit annoyed.

"They are a nomadic clan of men and do not believe in fighting unless given no other option." She paused thinking about her next works. But before Izuna could protest her giving him what he thought useless information she continued.

"Contrary to popular believe they still exist in small bands, traveling the world in harmony. I was born into one of these bands. I was literally born on the back of a horse. I was born to one of the strongest men in the clan, a wise man who did not raise me to be a daughter but raised me like a man would raise his son, proud and free." Cynder said while allowing herself to think about the broad powerful man that was her father.

It all made since now. She was not bred to be a dainty little woman, she was bred to be on the back of a horse. Everything about her was made to improve her riding, from her short legs to her long waist. She is perfect for what she is.

Izuna found that he had a new out look on her, she was not build strangely but rather she was just not bred to be like most women he saw. When the world looked at Izuna and his brother Madara they saw perfectly built Uchihas and that is how he would look at Cynder a perfectly built horsewomen.

Izuna was deep in thought as the silence was returning. Cynder looked back at the man in thought and waited for the next question.

Growing impatient Cynder decided to just make the process shorter all together and just through out some answers in hope of answering any future questions.

"I did look for them.." Cynder said with a bit of sadness in her tone.

Broken out of his thought process all Izuna responded with was a "Hmp?"

"Once I got free from my aunt and that lord, Hannah and I did look for my parents. We looked for years before giving up and just started wondering." Even more sadness invaded her voice.

"So what are you doing now?" Izuna asked happy that she was so willing to give him answers.

"Honestly? Just wondering aimlessly." She said with a sigh.

"So you have no friends, no family, no home, no...nothing?" Curiosity began to ting his voice. What was this girl doing? Was she really just wondering around like a blind lost dog?

"We tired to find a new home and make new friends but people are just so...repulsive." She paused "I have my morals and I'm not going to leave them just for the sake of having a so called_ "home" _."

Izuna respond with another "Hmp.." Once again he was in deep thought. Plans began forming in his head. All the while Izuna had no idea this was the girl his brother had accepted as payment for battle. Izuna had hear the whole story, well everything except for the horse part as Madara would not say anything about the woman, from a friend who had come along for the meeting with that day, but he had no idea he was riding with that very woman.

* * *

"Is that it?" Cynder asked intimated, as she started at the huge closed gates of the Uchiha compound. She knew the answer simply because of the large crest on the doors but she still couldn't help but ask.

"Yep" Was all he said before bring his finger to his lips to let out a loud high pitched whistle.

Almost immediately the large stone doors opened and lots of armed men where running towards him. This scared Cynder a bit, and Izuna knew it as she actual leaned back a bit looking to him for security.

Izuna let out a light hearted laugh as he patted her leg with his hand. "Don't worry your with me, your fine." He paused leaning close enough to whisper in her ear "And we're not all assholes, you'll find that most Uchiha know how to handle a lady just fine." He had intend his words to comfort her but instead they creeped her out a bit.

Oh boy what was she getting into. Hannah looked back at her unnerved partner, perhaps this would be a good experience for Cynder.

"IZUMA-SAMA! IZUMA-SAMA! IZUMA-SAMA!" Many of the men shouted. As they got closer Cynder could see the pure relief in their eyes. Izunas light hearted expression remained unchanged though.

"Is my brother back yet?" Izuna seemed to ask anyone who would answer not targeting anyone in particular.

"No my lord." One of the armed men said while bowing.

"Ha! I knew I would finish my mission faster than him! Ha! Even with a blown off foot I was faster than him!" Cynder looked back at Izuna, who for some reason was now radiating pride.

It was then some of the mens expressions turned to sheer horror.

"Quickly! We must get Izuma-sama to the medic ward!" One of them shouted.

The three where quickly led inside the base were Cynder and Hannah got lots of stares. However unlike Cynder, Hannah brushed them off and quickly turned her attention the ripe wonderful irrigated green grass below her feet. You never came across grass like this in the wild terrain.

Izuna was quickly loaded off of Hannah and on to a cot where he was to be taken to the medic ward. But he stopped the men before they were about to take them to the ward.

"This is Cynder-chan, she is our very special and honored guess. Give her anything and everything she wants." Izunas eyes met hers as he said the last sentence. Cynder looked back at Izuna in shock, she had no intention of actually staying and the way he said her name...Cynder-chan did not help her feelings.

She gave Hannah a sharp kick in the side in a attempt to get leave while the gates where still open.

Hannah paused to think about it, she looked up, her soft brown equine eyes meeting Izunas near black ones. They scanned each other and silently debated. In the end Izuna won.

Cynder was thin and malnourished. Her skin and hair in poor condition. Cynder really needed to spend some time in civilization, she was wearing her body to the ground and it was not healthy.

Hannah looked up at the tall walls surrounding the stronghold, oh yes they were tall, but Hannah knew if she needed to she could get past them.

So it was decided. They would stay and at the very least rest for a while.

Cynder gave Hannah another sharp kick, she wanted to leave and badly. But Hannah merely went back to eating the ripe grass and allowed her skin to twitch in irritation letting Cynder know she was not leaving.

Cynder was ready to throw a tantrum at this point, but before she could she Izuna spoke to her one last time before being carried away.

"Cynder stay. Its alright I promise." He said in the most clam seductive comforting voice she ever heard. And with that he was taken away.

Cynder sighed heavily as she noticed a pack of women watching her most in shock. Cynder slumped down into her defeated position once again, resting her head on her Hannahs arched neck.

"Fan-fucking-tastic..."She whispered into Hannahs mane.

Cynder hated ninjas and were was she now? In a stronghold of hundreds of ninjas.

She just prayed and hoped she didn't run into that Madara again.

* * *

Oh my poor Cynder not only do have to deal with crotch grinding now you have to deal with a bunch of ninjas. Its been a bad couple of weeks for Cynder.


	5. Chapter 5 Sleeping in the Enemies Bed

A/N Holy crap this turned out a lot longer than I thought it would, I just couldn't stop. I had a lot of ideas and I just didn't want to get rid of any of them. I did quite a bit of this one my phone believe it or not...ah probably won't do that again... -_-

I haven't proof read it yet, sorry I will proof read after a rest, so be perpared to deal with a lot of typos, spelling fails and grammar nonsense.

**EDIT: My god this had a lot of mistakes in it...sorry it took me so long to proof read...**

* * *

**Sleeping in the Enemies Bed**

* * *

A vast majority of the Uchihas had dark raven colored hair and all wore the same type of the clothing. It was not that there wasn't Uchihas with lighter brown hair it was just they were becoming rarer and rarer due to the fact that the clan considered them to be of dirty blood.

Pure blooded Uchihas had black hair, a long time stereotype in the clan, one that made life difficult for those who did not have the deep raven colored hair, so much so that that with each generation they were being more and more bred out.

Never the less it was easy to say that with her deep golden locks Cynder could easy be pick out and had acquired quite the crowd as she continued to pout on her horses back.

It was one of Izunas close friends and loyal high ranking officers, Arata, that finally decided to attempt to comfort the girl.

"Lady Cynder-san may I get you something to drink." Arata said genlty tapping her knee to get her attention.

Cynder examined the man. Defiantly a Uchiha. He was similar to Izuna but didn't quite boast the same impressive build as Izuna. His hair was also styled in similar fashion to Izunas but his hair was all thin and silky, lacking the thick spikes on the both Izuna and Madara sported.

'Well at least this ones polite' Cynder thought to herself as she shamefully slide off of Hannah. "Sure." Cynder answered quietly. As she spoke Arata's eyes followed Cynders form, causing Cynder to examine herself.

She was really quite a mess.

Her long golden hair was once again knotted and crazy and her kimono that she had been given back at the lords castle was fitly and torn to shreds. Cynder blushed slightly at how wrecked she looked.

"Umm any chance I could bathe some where too?" Cynder asked embarrassed.

Arata noticed that his stare was embarrassing the young lady and quickly averted his eyes away.

"Yes my lady." Arata answered politely gesturing for her to follow him.

Cynder started to follow the man but stopped after a few steps and looked back at Hannah. Hannah met her worried looked and gestured for her to follow him by movements of her head, along with a flustering of her nostrils.

Roughly translating into "Go.. You stink."

Cynder turned around completely and was getting ready for the whos stink was more potent debate when Arata notice Cynder wasn't following and turned back around. He mistook her turning back to her horse as Cynder showing concern for the animals well being instead of seeing the impeding argument of stink levels.

"My lady, what you would like us to do with your stead?" Arata asked breaking up the silence debate before it could really get started.

"Oh um...I guess just let her do what she wants, shes going to do what ever she wants anyway. Trust me when I say its easier to just let her do it and not argue with her." Cynder responded turning back to face him while gently rubbing the back of her head.

One of the armed men was about to protest about the idea of really letting this animal roam freely but Arata waved his protest off with both a glare and a wave of his hand.

"Izuna-sama said to obey her every order and grant her every request." Was all he said as he signaled to everyone to just let the animal be as he once again turned and gestured for Cynder to follow.

Cynder sighed and followed, as once again Hannah returned to assassinating the Uchihas strongholds well kept grass. As they went deeper in the compound Arata beat off the pack of mild aged women who were giving Cynder death glares with a sharingan death glare of his own. Defeated they disappeared, but they were not happy to say the least. The older up tight women did not approve of non clan member women being in the stronghold. However there was nothing they could do, Izunas and Madaras words were final, no if ands or buts and Arata's sharingan reminded them of that fact.

As they continued the two were noticed by someone else. A older Uchiha general, Hitoshi, one who had accompanied Madara to the feudal lords castle. He froze in place when he saw Cynder.

There was no mistaking it, that was the woman who Madara had not only accepted as payment but also had managed to lose somehow. (Of course Madara told no one how she got away. When he returned to the rest of his men that day there was literal blood lusting death oozing from him and if anyone even dared to mention the girl they would face his full aggression. Of course they knew something had happened seeing how he returned coughing up little bits of blood and all of his armor broken, but concerns for there own safety kept them quite.)

How?

How the hell was this girl now inside of his home? Madara was still away at battle there was no way he found her and brought her back.

Hitoshi flew in front of Arata in a typical ninja fashion. Cynder rolled her eyes, these ninjas! Apparently walking normal is not in there religion or something.

"My my my, Arata-san I hope you don't mind me asking what you plan on doing with this young lady?"

"I was taking her to a private bath so that she may refresh herself Hitoshi-sama." Arata said while bowing to higher ranking general in respect. "This is the young lady who brought Izuna-sama back to us." Arata continued while standing back up from his bow.

The old general couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Oh the irony!

Madara lost her.

Izuna caught her.

Madara was not going to be very happy when he returned and discovered that the woman he couldn't catch had been caught by his brother. No caught wasn't the right word, Cynder had come here of her own free will, in Hitoshi's mind this meant Cynder obeyed Izuna and not Madara, more salt to Madaras wounded pride.

"Ooh so your the young lady who brought our dear beloved Izuna-chan back to us. I can not thank you enough, I don't know how we would go on with out that silly boy." Hitoshi said in a overly cheery slightly mocking voice.

Of course it was only because Hitoshi was one of the highest ranking generals and had such a close relationship with Izuna that he would dare give him the honorific "chan". Izuna had a lot more good brother like friendships with his fellow clans members than Madara and while he still commanded a great amount of respect such light hearted disrespect was tolerated by those who had earned the right to do so.

Madara was a different story, no one dare poke fun at him in such a open manor except for Izuna.

Hitoshi's moved forward to touch Cynder but she stepped back and gave him a look that clearly said please don't touch me. Hitoshi raised a brow curiously at the woman, but decided to respect her boundaries.

He quickly moved his eyes from her back to Arata. "Speaking of Izuna, Arata-san do you happen to know where I might find him?"

"He was taken to the medic ward, room 138 I do believe." Arata responded respectfully.

"Aww well I do believe I will pay him a little visit." Was all Hitoshi said before turning into a blur and disappearing out of sight.

Cynder let out another sigh...ninjas...

She tried to think back and remember if she had seen Hitoshi back at the palace but couldn' find a answer. These Uchiha all looked so a like.

She continued to follow Arata till they reached a private wash room where Cynder could properly bathe herself.

* * *

"Oh Izuna-sama you really need to be more careful when you get wounded, your foot is horribly infected!" One of the female medics said while she was trying to stitch up the now drained and washed wound. Izuna merely rolled his eyes like a child sick of hearing its mother talk.

The woman only sighed, why wouldn't any of these men take their health seriously?

Izuna stared at the bowl of rice that was put in front of him, he hadn't eaten in days, but this was not what he wanted. He tapped his fingers impatiently as he waited for the food he really wanted to be given to him.

Izunas eyes quickly turned to the opening door.

Damn...just Hitoshi...

He let out a disappointed sigh and turned away.

"What no greeting for your long time bestest friend who was worried sick about you?" Hitoshi asked childishly, he paused but only for a second not enough time to allow Izuna to respond. "Oh yeah that makes me feel just great Izuna." Hitoshi teased.

"Well you know me, I'm just a selfish bastard." Izuna responded in a even more childish manor as he turned his head to the side eyes off in space and flapped his hand carelessly in the air.

Hitoshi just chuckled at the motion.

"Oh man Izuna I heard you got your ass kicked but I didn't realize you got your foot blown off too." Hitoshi said looking at the horrible wound on his young friends leg and foot.

"I know...Madaras never going to let me live it down." Izuna chuckled.

"Yeah...um speaking of never letting down...whats the girls story?" Hitoshi respond moving the subject to the reason he actually came to talk to Izuna.

"Oh Cynder?" Izuna paused as a causal hmp came from his throat. "I noticed that quite a few of those bombing bastards had gotten away and decided now that I knew their trump card that I would find them and finish them off. After finding and killing a dozen of them or more they of course brought out their cheap little bombs, during which I noticed a young woman who was bound and was trying to desperately escape the bombs but was not strong enough. Having kill them all finally I decided that I didn't want to watch her get blown up so I saved her on a whim. Oh yes and her crazy strong horse, who probably could have gotten out alive had she not been so loyal to Cynder."

Hitoshi just nodded.

"Anyways, after we got out of the burning camp she noticed my wounded leg and offered to take me home. Of course me not being the time to refuse such a offer from a beautiful young lady took her up on her offer and she brought me home making great time." Izuna finish his voice now sounding a bit more cocky.

It was too much, Hitoshi just broke out in laughter. Breathing deeply as he held his sides.

Izuna just looked at him with a raised brow.

"Do y-you...do ..y..ou know who she is?" Hitoshi asked having a hard time regaining his composure.

Izunas look just turned even more curious.

"Thats the woman who I told you about!" Hitoshi spurted still laughing.

Izuna was thinking, not quite sure who he was talking about.

Hitoshi saw that Izuna still didn't understand and explained farther. "The one that your brother accepted as payment but promptly escaped him!"

Now he remembered...

"...what..?" Izuna asked calmly.

"THATS THE GIRL! Not only did you find her, but you brought her back!" Still laughing Hitoshi started to slap his thighs. Izuna clearly honestly had no idea of any of this when he brought her back, making the whole thing even more funnier to Hitoshi.

"Your brother *deep breath* is going to be *deep breath* seriously be pissed." At this point Hitoshi was trying to caught his breath.

A sly smirk now made its way across Izunas face. "Are you kidding me?" He asked, once again the cocky tone returning.

Hitoshi shock his head side to side with a big sloppy grin on his face.

"No wonder Cynder doesn't care for my brother."

Hitoshi just looked at Izuna curiously at the statement.

"Oh..ah Madara was..ah one of our conversion subjects as we traveled." Izuna responded slyly.

Izuna didn't give Hitoshi a chance to respond before he continued with a giant smirk on his face. "I suppose this just makes my little Cynder-chan all the more precious to me."

"Oh Izuna-chan do you plan on keeping her from your _dear_ older brother then? I don't know if he honestly cared for her but I know if you clam her as your own woman it will not please him. Madara loves you but you know how he with these type of things." Hitoshi said his breath finally returned.

"Oh _Hitoshi-chan,_ you know how I feel about the subject. I have way to many promises to keep to actually marry any one, even if she is intriguing to me. However that does not mean I will return her to my brother so easily. *pause* Cynder isn't a delicate doll like a lot of women, still, I don't want my brother breaking her, she'll just escape from him yet again. No..no I don't want her leaving like that, she has potential and I want to see it. *another pause* Soooo, I will make my dear brother work to get her and maybe just maybe if he has to work to get her he will perhaps appreciate her?" Izuna explained with a enthusiasm in his voice.

"I hope you have a good plan then." Hitoshi spoke intrigued at Izunas words.

"Speaking of plan, tell all my more...loyal men to keep a eye on her and not allow anyone to harm or harass her... ESPESCALLY the old hags...they..ah are not going to be happy once they learn I plan to have her stay." A little chuckle escaped Izuna "Tell them if they have too, to beat them off."

Hitoshi chuckled too, he knew just as well as Izuna did they would have to scare the nastier of the women off of Cynder.

"What about your brother." Hitoshi asked seriouly.

The smile disappeared from Izunas face, that was a problem.

"Well I can't ask any of my men to fight my brother on my account, its just not fair..."Izuna paused he was deep in thought..he sigh as he continued "Tell them to retrieve me immediately, if my brothers patience with her should show signs of being _strained_." Izuna answered putting emphasis on the last part.

"Very well, but be prepared to be called a lot, I have a feeling your brothers not going to be amused by all this." Hitoshi said while turning and taking his leave, leaving Izuna to once again wait for his sweets to arrive.

* * *

It felt good to be clean again. Cynder had also taken the time to comb through her hair, a action that was rare despite her gender. She just didn't have the time or the place to take care of her body usually.

She slid open the paper like doors and looked around the locker like room to make sure no one was there before stepping out. She went to where she had left her torn dirty clothing but they had been taken and replaced by a dazzling new kimono. She inspected them.

Why did everyone want to give her kimonos? Yes she was a woman, but that didn't mean she need to wear a kimono all the time. She notice that very few Uchiha women wore them, those lucky bitches...

She sighed and rubbed the material across her face, this one was better than the one she was force into at the feudal lords, it was much softer. It would just have to do, she was in no position to demand anything.

She dressed herself and peeked out the main door. She was alone? Surely they didn't leave her alone, granted she had given them no reason to distrust her, but surely that didn't mean they would just leave a total stranger to wonder their stronghold. No she wasn't alone, shes in a ninja stronghold, their probably just spying on her out side of her range of sight.

She stepped out into the hall looking around, she didn't really want to play their little ninja games, she hadn't eaten in what seemed like forever; at this point all she wanted to do was eat something and crawl up in a heap and sleep some where.

"Look, I know someones watching me, if not multiple someones. Soo...if one of you could be so kind as to show me were I could get something to eat that would be great." She tried to sound polite but she really wasn't in the mood to be.

Silence.

"Please?" This time she sounded a little more desperate.

She was more than right in her thoughts, she was being watched by four men, of course none of them like the idea that she had found them and did not want to validate her by coming out. They didn't realize that she didn't actually know where they were but instead just guessed she wouldn't really be left alone.

"Oh that is just _RUDE_!" She was losing her temper now. "Fine! Be assholes! I'll just wonder around aimlessly until I starve to death, and when I do die you will be responsible for scooping up my carcass and I _WILL_ make sure to stain theses pretty sterile floors!" She said in a crude tone that the men who watched her cringed at, such crude mannerisms from a woman was not something that was normally tolerated.

Arata had gone to inform Izuna that he had taken Cynder to bathe. He had not worried about leaving her because he knew someone would take his place, no one would allow a stranger to be alone in the compound. However none of the men who had taken his place were any of Izunas loyal followers (they were still being briefed by Hitoshi) and in fact one of them was only there because he was pissed that Izuna had given the girl so much power. Two others were there just out of curiosity and the last one was just fiercely protective of his clan.

Arata swooped in the middle like of the four like a hawk, giving them all death glares for ignore the young womans pleas, they heard Izuna, if it had been Madaras orders they would not have ignored them and this made Arata mad; Madara may be number one but Izuna was a very close number 2 and demanded just as much respect. But he didn't have time for more than a swift death glare, after he felt he made his point he quickly hooped down to the very cranky Cynder.

"I'm deeply sorry my lady, I truly apologize for the rudeness of my fellow clans members. How can I help you?" Arata said while bowing to Cynder, his long banded silky hair flowing over his shoulders.

His actions surprised her, no one had ever bowed to her before. She was a woman and a very crude woman at that. Ever since she was on her own she had been on the bottom of the social latter no matter where she went. So having a high ranking male warrior bow to her in such a manor was just not something she had ever expected to see.

"If its not to much trouble, could I get something to eat maybe?" Cynder asked once again returning to her soft tone.

"Absolutely my lady, in fact I do believe Izuna-sama is just now sitting down to eat. I'm sure he would have invited you had I not just informed him you were in the bath, however now that you are finished I'm sure he would be more than ecstatic to have you join him." Arata answered once again in a polite manor.

He once again led Cynder through the compounds of his home to one of the dining halls were Izuna had relocated after having his foot rapped.

* * *

There were times when Izuna was a unstoppable monster; there were times when he was a strong well defined clan leader...Then there was times where was obviously a 19 year old boy.

This was one of those times.

Cynder just watched with a bit of a disgusted look on her face as Izuna crammed as many sweets as physically possible into his mouth. Acting as if he had never eaten in his life. Cynder was offered some pork fried rice and some sort of grilled fish.

Cynder slowly picked at her food as she watched the human vacuum devour some dango, the brown sauce dripping down his face.

"What?" He asked month still full as he noticed the young womans stare.

She stared blinking a bit before answering. "Nothing...I guess." She responded not even bothering to change the disgusted look on her face. She would say something but she wasn't exactly the queen of manors herself.

But Izuna just ignored her looks and after whipping off the brown sauce that was trickling down his chin he gestured for one of his men to come over to him. The Uchiha quickly darted over to his lord and bent in close as Izuna gestured him to come closer. Izuna started whispering something into the mans ear. Cynder had not thought about the action till the man stood up a bit and gave Izuna a very puzzled look.

"You heard me." Izuna said waving off the mans look. The man stood there for a few moments blinking, thinking about the secret order he had just been given before disappearing to do as ordered. Izuna looked over to Cynder and had noticed her annoyed look. He let out a bit of a laugh.

"Does how we move really bother you that much?" He teased.

"Its annoying, why can't you move normally, your just walking around your base not fighting some deadly foe."

"Aw Cynder sweety are you sure you aren't just jealous...because if you want I can teach you how to move like a shinobi..*he paused* you would make a..ah.._ interesting_ kunoichi."

Cynder didn't reply, she was trying to remember what a kunoichi was. Izuna seemed to notice this.

"Female ninja...a kunoichi is a female ninja." Izuna answered her silent question. Cynder just sighed and went back to eating her food.

Twenty or so minutes passed and the young man returned in a blur. "My lord, your orders are complete." He said while bowing.

"Oh good." Izuna said causally. "Cynder your room is ready for you once your ready to retire." Izuna paused to yawn. "I'm sure your just as tired as me."

Cynder had to admit it she was exhausted; it was not that she had done a lot physically but the whole experience had pushed her way outside of her comfort zone, pushing her mentally. But of course she couldn't just accept the room, she had grown very dependent on Hannah and wasn't ready to sleep with out her security blanket.

"I...I don't need a room, *she paused looking down and away from the men shyly* I'll just sleep where ever Hannah decides to lay." After she finished her statement she decided to glance back over to Izuna, and was a bit surprised that he actually looked offended. She had spent several days with him now and during that time she had said a lot nastier and ruder things and got nothing but laughter and smiles. So the fact that he appeared to be offended now caught her off guard and made her wary.

Izuna seemed to notice the change in her stance as she became more ridged.

"Cynder you can't be serious, surely you desire to sleep in a actual bed once in a while? You can't truly desire to sleep in the dirt all the time." His first sentence he wore a bit of a pouting face, but changed into to a playful smile during the second.

Cynder relaxed a bit when she saw him returning to his light hearted self. Her eyes looked up at the other men in the room and then looked down shamefully. She did not want to show her weakness in front of them. Izuna noticed her glance and looked back at the men for a moment thinking.

"Your all dismissed, leave." Izuna ordered turning back to Cynder, his eyes meeting hers.

The men gave each other quick glances but obeyed; they didn't like leaving him alone with her, however they knew they needed to have faith in Izuna to know what he was doing.

Once they were alone Izuna leaned down putting his head in his hands as his elbows rested on the table, looking at her causally.

Silence.

He just kept staring at her, unfazed by the lack of response. Cynder knew what he was waiting for and although it was going to be easier now that the other men where go, its still was not easy for her to admit her own weaknesses and insecurities. Cynder took in a deep breath.

"I've slept with Hannah by my side ever since she saved me...and even before that I never slept alone. I..I just feel so weak when I sleep." A little sarcastic sad chuckle came out as she planted her head in her hands, shaking her head side to side a little bit. "I've actually had nightmares where I wake up next to some ugly stranger who took me in my sleep...I just can't get that fear out of my head..."

Izuna just continued to watch her even after she finished talking and just sat there shaking her head in her hands.

"Theres a large window in the room, your mare can sleep right out side she wouldn't be more than 15 feet away, and I'll be in the room next door, you'll be just fine." Izuna said while trying to offer the same soft smile he offered her when she told him about her past.

This time the smile didn't work as Cynder continued to keep her face buried in hands. Izuna waited for a moment then got up silently and stood behind her. He slowly place his hands on her shoulder and she jumped up like she had been stabbed.

"Well come on!" He said while his hands shifted to under her arms as he gently picked her up. She just looked up at him wide eyed, like he was a big spider on the wall. "You never get past these thing if you don't take the first step!" He continued as proceed to just pick her up all together when she refused to bare weight on her own legs. She was a little bit in shock, the only man who had ever carried her before was her father. Of course she had adored it when her father lifted her, as his warm scent engulfed her and his strong arms around her, she always knew then that she was safe, she felt like no one, not even god himself could take her from his arms when he held her.

She was in a fog, allowing herself to think about her parents was something she really hadn't done in a long time. She was in such a fog that when she finally came out of it she was shocked to find out that not only had Izuna started to move but he had left the dinning room they were in all together and was carrying her through the maze of halls.

Once back to her senses she started to struggle and squirm. She had started to become a bit used to be touched by him but she still hated the once locked away emotions he invoked when he touched her for too long. She stopped and finally looked around.

Everyone was staring, gawking, even the men.

Of course Cynder didn't realize it then but part of the reason for the fellow clan members shock was that they knew where he was heading. A secluded part of the stronghold where Izunas and Madaras personal rooms resided. One of elder Uchiha women pushed her way through the crowd and stared with a opened mouth.

This couldn't be happening!

It just couldn't.

She and her companions had worked so hard to prevent breeding of impure blood. But she felt as if her efforts where torn to shreds and tossed on the ground as she watched helplessly.

Izuna, second in command was taking a unrelated stranger woman towards his room where he would most certainly breed with her and there was nothing the bias hate filled woman could do at the moment; perhaps any other man should could push around despite the times and culture that was instilled, but not him, not Izuna. The old bias womans worst nightmare come true.

Everyone thought for sure Izuna was taking the strange woman to his own room were he would sleep with her. That is except for the few men who had put preparation into Izunas plan.

Izuna noticed all the staring and was briefly conflicted. On one hand he realized their cold icy stares where making Cynder uncomfortable, but on the other hand he wanted them to see what he was going to do. He wanted them to see where he was about to put her, he wanted to instil a silent but clear message to his fellow clan members.

Finally Izuna reached two large doors, it was here he sat a very pale Cynder down.

"Well here you go, this rooms yours." He spoke to her loud enough that the others watching could here while he pointed to the door on the left. "See my rooms right here, so I won't ever be very far, and you can just open the window and call to Hannah, I'm sure she come and lay down right out side." And with that he patted her back a few times, opened the other door and entered his own room, leaving Cynder standing outside of the opposite door.

They stared in shock, as quite whispers danced around the room. Of course they knew something Cynder didn't.

Cynder turned around accidentally meeting their gawking gazes.

It was just too much. She really didn't care about their opinion of her but she just couldn't stand the staring. She quickly opened the door on the left, darted in and promptly shut the door behind her. Once inside several of Izuna's loyal men came out and shooed the crowd away, allowing them to spread rumors into the night.

This was even worst, the old woman thought. Manami would hear about this! He put her in Madara room.

_He put her in Madara room. _

To add to the rumors Izuna had Hitoshi tell some of the more talkative and blabbering members of the Uchiha that _Madaras_ woman had returned.

It was unavoidable. It was just too shocking not to share, Madara had accepted a woman as payment, most of the clan knew this. Hitoshi fed on this but weaving a lie about the woman taken with the plans of making her his mistress perhaps even is wife.

All of it was a lie, Cynder was not his woman, nor where their any plans of commitment such a marriage. Hell Madara hadn't returned from war yet and had no knowledge of Cynder now residing in his home and in his room. But it the lie had its intended effect.

No man would even attempt to touch her if she was Madaras. Cynder wasn't some incredibly dashing beauty by any means, but Izuna knew that there were men in the clan that would if they could make a pass on her. Some just wanting sex (although Izuna wasn't too worried about those) Other could be drawn to her simply because of how different she was.

Not all the men liked the boxey black hair women that were of the norm in the Uchiha clan, there were bound to be men looking for something different and Cynder was different.

But not if she was Madaras. She was completely off limits, no man would even dare glance at her wrong if she was Madaras. Madaras things were not to be touched and his woman would be no different. No man would want to face Madaras wrath.

* * *

Cynder opened the window and called to her mare. To her surprise Hannah was already there, her calm brown doe eyes meeting Cynders worried red ones. Hannah turned away from Cynders gaze and curled up and went to sleep.

Cynder sighed defeated. Her mare in place and nothing left to do she looked around the room.

Weapons were all over the wall from battle fans to all different types of swords. She walked over to one of the blades and lightly touched it and smiled. It reminded her of her fathers sword. Her father had many weapons although she never actually saw any of them in real use. Perhaps that's why it didn't bother her to be in a room filled with them.

Sleep finally began to clam her eyes. She finished looking at the weapons and looked down at the futon. She had never seen a big and fluffy looking one. The sheets where folded perfectly like someone had spent there whole life on them. They even had gold embroidered in the red fabric that dazzled as the last of the days sunlight lit through the room and danced on the mattress. She bent down and touched it.

It was warm. This surprised her. She pulled up the top layer of blankets to find that it was even warmer. She looked around the room puzzled and worried. Before she could panic too much she found the answer to her question. Smooth round looking rocks were lying in the corner. Cynder went over to them and touched them, not know at first that the rocks where the answer to her first question.

They were warm too. She got it then, they had heated the rocks and put them under the sheets to warm the bed.

She felt a bit humble then and embarrassed at how she acted around Izuna. No one had ever treated her this good besides her parents and they due to their life style could not provide such things like this. She didn't even have a bed when she was with them; more a make shift sleeping bag like thing.

Damn she was thinking about her parents again, she needed to stop that.

She shook herself from her thoughts and was going to lay in the warm futon but then realized that she was still in her full formal kimono, not exactly the best sleeping attire, but she didn't want to sleep nude. Granted she was starting to feel better about the whole sleeping without Hannah thing but she still wasn't ready to sleep any where nude. Luckily Izuna had thought of everything, and as she fumbled around the bed she looked over and realized that on the other side of the futon was a silky looking robe. She got up and looked around the room cautiously and finally after putting her paranoid mind to rest changed into the robe and laded back down.

Izuna just had to see her reaction, he felt a little guilty for peeping on her but he just had to see her reaction. He wanted to see her reaction to a type of luxury she couldn't even imagine. He had snuck in with a type of summoning jutsu, where he had literally summoned himself to the room next to him.

Once again he found himself smirking about how his brother would react if he saw him using a special summoning jutsu just to sneak into his room to watch some random girl.

But Izunas effort was paid off as Cynder literally looked like she in pure ecstasy as she snuggled the warm futon. Izuna had to put his hand on his mouth to keep from laughing aloud. Cynders reaction to the things that were the simplest things to him was just priceless.

However not all his plans were going so well. Izuna had thought his brother wouldn't return from fighting the Aomor for at the very least 2 days. The Uchiha clan had accepted 2 missions at the same time. The clans they were fighting were weak and neither would take much so not wanting to go out twice they split, Izuna took one Madara took another, but the brothers had turned into a bit of a sport the brothers had argued on who would finish first and who would return first. Izuna was right, he didn't have nearly the distance to cover, but it didn't matter to Madara was determined to defeat his little brother.

Madara had forced his tired men to march through the night in a silly attempt to beat his brother. Of course he would fail in attempt to beat Izuna, however it did mean he was returning earlier than Izuna had planned.

Trouble… trouble..trouble.

Izuna was lucky to get any warning at all. He was lucky that Hitoshi happened to notice Madara return in the early morning hours. Izuna notice that someone had entered his room and his was lucky he was smart enough to decide to check who.

"Izuna there you are…" Hitoshi said as Izuna appeared into his own room

"Hitoshi what are you doing here so late?"Izuna was seriously confused.

"Your brother has returned, I give you less than 15 minutes before hes here." Hitoshi said trying not to give Izuna too much of a I-told-you-so-look.

"S.H.I.T" Izuna sputtered putting large emphasis on each letter. And with that he disappeared.

* * *

Madara led his men back through the gates of his home, the gates he had see so many times. He sighed heavily, it had been a long night his feet heavy, his men were not happy about the lack of rest. All he wanted to was clean up just a little and sleep in his own bed.

Once deep enough in the stronghold, he demised his men from the their formation and they melted into the night returning to their homes, their families, and to them the probably most important for the moment their beds. As Madara got closer to where his room and his brothers room resided he noticed something amiss.

A horse.

There was a horse lying down outside of his window.

He wasn't the only one who noticed it too. One of his men who was also returning home in a similar direction noticed the animal.

"Hmm one of Daichi-sans horses must have gotten out…" The man said while he paused by his leader to look at the animal as well.

The Uchiha had livestock just like any other sort of village. Daichi a retired ninja who had lost his foot in battle was now responsible for the clans livestock.

Madara looked at the horse, though the animal was a bit hard to see detail from because of the lack of light. The horse was a peachy tan color, with a dark brown stripe down its back which was very visible because of how she was laying. Her legs were also stripped with the dark brown, her mane and tail appeared to be black in the light, although in reality it was really just a very dark brown.

The animal shifted its head in its sleep revealing its most memorable marking, a perfectly shaped white diamond marked her head.

Where had he seen that diamond before?

Madara could have sworn that he had seen that diamond somewhere.

But in the poor light and with Hannah sleeping so peacefully and Madara so tired, his mind just could not connect the sleeping animal with the one that had stroke him so violently that day. He turned and continued to his room.

"Brother!" Izuna shouted attempting to get his brothers attention. Izuna greet Madara arms open and with a fake smile on his face. Madara just scanned his brother with a bit of a pouting frown.

Izuna did beat him.

"How long have you been here." Madara asked finally admitting defeat with a growl.

"Well me only a day, but my troops been here for like a week." Izuna said trying not to let Madara notice his bandaged foot.

"Why where you troops here before you?" Madara asked irritated.

"Oh you know me, I decided to take a little longer getting back, you know enjoy the scenery." Izuna answered continuing his usual overly exaggerated physical gestures as he put his hands in the air.

Madara just glared, he could tell Izuna wasn't giving him a truthful answer. But Madara was tired, he really wasn't up for his brothers nonsense, he had not really slept since he left. His clothing torn and stained with is enemies blood, his feet sore from the march. He went to one of the wells close to his room, a drew himself some water, washing some of the blood off of him, he would bathe properly later. As he did he noticed that Izuna had followed him.

Madara took in a deep breath. "Izuna, I don't know what your up to,*he left his breath flow out before continuing to turn towards his brother* but can we save it for the morning?" He said while looking at Izuna with a arched brow.

Izuna needed to think of something and think of something fast. But his mind just wasn't coming up with anything substantial, but then ah something.

But no, would his brother really fall for that?

If he had more time then perhaps he could come up with a better idea but he had not choice but to try his quickly put together one.

"Oh my dear brother!" Izuna called out as he once again waving his brother down.

Madara just didn't have it in him to play these games, he just answered with glare.

"I have gift for you!" Izuna forced Madara to stop by stepping in front of him

Madara rubbed his brow with his hand before tiredly responding. "Izuna can't your games wait?" Madara seriously didn't want to deal with his brother at the moment.

"I'm afraid not. …..Brother I have a gift for you…but you have to promise to be nice to her." Izuna said smirking at his brother.

Would this seriously work?

Probably not…Izuna thought.

Izuna Izuna Izuna, he was going to be the death of his brother.

"You brought me a _whore_?" Madara sighed. "A whore you want me to be nice to?" Madara continued giving his brother a you-can't-be-serious look.

Izuna thought about it, Cynder wasn't a whore, at the same time Madara might be nicer to a whore….

"Not really a whore, but someone you _may_ be interested in, but you have to promise to be nice to her or I won't let you pass." Izuna said crossing his arms.

"Ah Izuna can't your bull shit wait, I really really am not up for this shit!" Madara said near shouting.

"Be nice?" Izuna asked raising a brow.

Madara had enough of this, he just pushed Izuna way by force only wanting his bed at this point. He was about to open the door to this room but Izuna swiped his hand away his face turning more serious.

"I'm afraid, I couldn't find a empty room…..so I let her have yours, so if you want to retire to your room I must get a promise that you'll be nice." Izuna said once again standing in front of his brother.

Madara knew this was complete bull but he was just so very very tried, he wanted nothing more than to punch Izuna now. Madara activated his sharingan and gave Izuna a true death stare, but to Madaras surprise Izuna glared back with not only his own sharingan but his Mangekyo activated.

Izuna never used his Mangekyo unless on the battle field, he was not so quick to use them as a glaring threat like his older brother.

This was Izunas way of telling his brother he was serious.

"You'd really fight me over some random slut you picked up?" Madara asked continuing his glare.

"Shes not a slut my brother." Izuna answered letting his voice turn more deadly to match his brothers.

"If you care for her so deeply then why the hell is she not in your bed!" Madara growled.

Izuna silently sighed, well his brother was going to have to find out sometime.

"I was injured, and have no room to share a futon." Izuna answered very hesitantly pointing to his foot.

Madara looked at his brother foot, he knew something was not quite right about the way he walked, but was too tired to truly care when his brother first approached him.

Izuna let out a tired sigh "Please brother, be nice?"

Madara let out a loud growl before smashing is fist into the nearest wall. Why must his brother pick the worst possible times for his nonsense?

"Please? Niisan.." Izuna looked him strait in the eye. Niisan was something Izuna never said any more, but when he was younger Izuna always called Madara niisan when he really wanted something. Madara always knew that when his younger brother called him niisan whatever it was important to Izuna.

Madara let out another growl…"FINE!" Madara shouted.

"Just leave me alone!" Madara continued swatting at his brother his words dripping with venom.

Izuna stepped aside and finally left his brother alone. And Madara quietly went in to his room. Izuna let out a deep sigh, this was either going to turn out really really bad or really really good. He too returned to his room.

Madara slipped in quietly and started at the dark lump that shared his bed. She was covered complete by a layer of changed his clothing and contemplated lifting the blankets completely to study is so called gift, but in the end his need for sleep out weight his others and silently laid next to the sleeping girl.

20 minutes passed and Madara was almost into a deep sleep when the girl let out a tired squeak. He opened his irritated eyes and glared at the unconscious girl.

Cynder was dreaming. She was dreaming of the night she was separated from her parents.

Her aunts hand grabbed her arm as she was screaming, she turned and saw her father on his trusted black stallion, a horse worth its weight in gold, rearing striking the attacking ninja down.

"Come with me! Come with me dear!" Her aunt shouted.

Cynder started to turn and run with her aunt, but the current day reality gripped her. If she went with her aunt she would never see her parents again. Unlike what happened all those years ago on that dark night, she refused to leave her father. She shook free from her aunt and ran towards her father. He turned towards her, the same smile he always wore. He dismounted and opened his arms. She ran into his arms gripping him tightly.

His warm comforting sent filled her.

"It's alright my daughter your safe now." Her fathers voice rang through her and she felt truly happy.

* * *

Izuna had been listening with his head against the wall ever since he entered his own room. It was killing him, he couldn't hear a damn thing. He looked over at the open summoning scroll.

Would his brother notice him?

What if he did?

How would he react?

He heard a squeak.

That was it, he couldn't stand it anymore. He would deal with is brother if he had too. He summoned himself to his brothers room. What he saw shocked him. His eyes widen.

How?

How_ could_ this have happened?

Cynder had her arms tightly rapped around Madaras neck, her face nuzzling his neck..Madara had his arms lightly draped around her waist, his fingers entangled in her long golden hair.

Both peacefully sleeping.

Izuna studied Cynder, she was clearly in deep sleep and she had been for a while. Did she roll over to him and he just accepted her? But this was the woman who escaped him, how would he just accept her so willingly?

No, no it was dark, he hadn't truly seen her and it had been so long since he felt her small but aggressive chakra. She was clam, she was hard to see, he just hadn't recognized her yet…_yet_.

Neither recognized each other, Cynder was in a sleeping stupider and Madara had just thought of her as a snuggley whore. This would not last. At some point one would recognized the other and then the fur would fly.

Izuna rubbed his brow. He was tired, but he was afraid to leave.

Mean while back in his room Hitoshi had passed by and noticed the lack of chakra and the larger amount coming from Madara's room. The whole situation filled him with curiosity.

What had happened?

It was too much Hitoshi slipped into Izunas room, not bold enough to enter Madaras. He spied the open summoning scroll. Ah, so that how Izuna had planned to spy on the girl.

He walked over and activated the seal, summoning himself to Madaras room.

Izuna almost fell over, Hitoshi really did spook him. The two stated hidden away up in the far away right corner. It was just too much, despite his best efforts Hitoshi let out a giggle. Izunas eyes widen, he jabbed his old time friend in the gut and had no choice other than summoning both back to his room.

"How the hell did that happened" Hitoshi asked holding his side.

"I'm…I..I'm not quite sure.."Izuna said once again abusing his brow.

"I don't think either of them recognize each other.." Izuna continued in a defeated whisper.

"Oh well I'm sure that will work just fantastically! This is even better than the time you thought you could heat up that pound by lighting it on fire!" Hitoshi said shaking his head at how wrong this could go.

Izuna gritted his teeth, his mind went to the fears Cynder had told him earlier

"I've actually had nightmares where I wake up next to some ugly stranger who took me in my sleep...I just can't get that fear out of my head..."

This was not how this was suppose to happen. He was going to have to do a lot of fast talking tomorrow and hope not to get burned….or kicked…He had a feeling Hannah could kick fairly hard if she wanted to….

* * *

Oh my! Cynder what have you gotten youself into! You should have just slept in the dirt with Hannah lol.


	6. Chapter 6 Whos The Better Man

AN: Oh my this chapters a lot shorter than I planned. Well actually I planned this chapter and the next chapter to be one chapter, but I felt bad about not updating and leaving a cliffhanger and if I kept the two together then you would have a 20,000 worded chapter...thats just too much in my opinion. (Yeah next chapters going to be long) I guess I'm not very confident in this chapter either, it didn't turn out to good in my opinion. Oh well, its late and I'm too tired to care.

**Edit:** Okay went through and proof read it, not as bad as the last few chapters but still a few mistakes. Oh and thank you so much PurpleKittyMoon! I really appreciate the help with grammar and spelling. 3

* * *

**Who's The Better Man?**

**

* * *

**

It was the first night in a long time where she slept that good. His sent, his very aura, even the physical feel of this unknown male she gripped to in her dream state reminded her of days of old, where she was safe, warm and happy.

Madara had just lifted a annoyed brow when the young mystery girl rolled over to him and tightly gripped his neck. When she didn't let go he just sat there for a while with a irritated pout, his annoying little brothers words rang in his head "_be nice_"..

Be nice huh?

Madara honestly contemplated if he should just have his way with this woman right then and there, but before he could go any farther in his mental debate a thought hit him 'what did she look like?' Madara let his hands gently trail over the female figure, she certainly didn't feel homely.

"Be nice.."

Damn his brother, why did Izuna have to torture him so? He closed his eyes and took another deep breath, as he did so sleep once again pulled on his worn out eyes. Letting his breath out as a long sigh, he decided that all this would just have to wait till the morning, as he let his arms wrap around her and his fingers go to her hair.

It was dark and he was so very tired, that even when snuggled up to him and with his hands entangled in her hair he still didn't realize just who he was holding.

* * *

After being forced back into his own room Izuna spent the whole night with his head up against the wall waiting for the screaming. He still wasn't sure how this happened but he knew that once either of the two came out of there daze the shit would start flying.

Sure enough the screaming started at about 6 am.

Cynder only let out a few panic screeches before escaping out the window to her still sleeping mare. Madara just rolled over in a irritated fashion, grabbing the pillow that was under his head and pulling it over his head grunting.

"What did you do?" Izuna slammed open the doors.

"N.O.T.H.I.N.G…" Madara hissed at his younger brother.

Izuna let out something between a cross of a sign and a grunt before deciding that it would be better to follow Cynder than interrogate his brother. He found the blonde woman clinging to her still laying down very irritated mares neck. The less than enthusiastic mare saw him and pinned her at him giving a very clear message of "What the hell?"

"It was a accident.." Izuna said rubbing the back of his head.

Hannah clearly didn't buy it and she let him know this but letting out an angry snort.

"He wasn't supposed to be back for a few days..what was I supposed to do tell him he couldn't go into his own room?" Of course as Izuna spoke he didn't seem to realize that he was just digging himself into a deeper hole.

"YOU PUT ME IN _**HIS**_ ROOM?" Cynder snapped back finally joining the conversation.

"Well…I..didn't really have anywhere else to put you…" Izuna lied through his teeth.

"Then you should have left me to sleep in the dirt like I wanted!...How could you do this to me, you know how I feel!" Cynder was yelling at the top of her lungs.

Madara rolled over once again with more angry animalist grunts, as he attempted to squish the pillow into his head to block out the yelling. Finally he gave up. Clearly his younger brothers nonsense just couldn't wait till he had rested properly. He got to his feet and dragged himself to where the arguing annoyances were.

The sun was just now peaking bits of light over the Uchiha stronghold and while by no means was it light, it was enough for Madara to finally recognize the blonde woman.

"..y-yo..YOU!" Madaras shout broke the arguing three up, who at this point had not noticed Madara watching wide eyed sharingan blazing.

Hannah finally decided to get up and as she did Madaras fearsome eyes and murderous aura forced Cynder to take a few steps back and hide behind her mare. He may have scared Cynder resolve but Hannah didn't give Madaras threat an inch, she met his gaze with a fearsome gaze of her own. Ears back, teeth bared and front right leg pawing the ground she challenged the older Uchiha to dare touch her girl.

Ah the cocky confident girl he had met that night was back, running her fingers through Hannah's mane she too gave the older of the brothers a nasty look. Hannahs and Cynders aggression fed off each other and gave each other confidence.

Seeing that cocky look on her face once again only made Madara more in enraged. Madara took a step forward and Hannah let out a loud squeal swiping the air with her front right leg. Madara felt the breeze created by her warning strike and was reminded of this animals power. Madara was wiser about it, he did not want to feel this animals hoof again. Madara withdrew his step forward by stepping back.

Izuna watched fascinated, he had never seen his brother step back like that. Izuna made a mental note to find out if his brother had fought with Hannah in the past. However he didn't' let his fascination completely take over as he noticed his older brother didn't completely back down, sharingan still activated and pose still ridged.

Horse and man were entangled and a deadly staring match.

Izuna decided he needed to step in, he didn't know if Hannah could actually hold her own against his brother but he didn't want to find out, at the moment all knew that he was the only person who could take his brother on. He needed to flip his brothers rage over to him and away from Cynder.

"My my my dearest brother I had no idea that you were not below having a grunting contest with a _horse_." Izuna teased.

Madara however ignored his younger brother, refusing to break his gaze. It was Hannah who reacted to Izunas words as she swung her head over and over aggressive and let her nasty gaze beat into Izuna.

Izuna shuttered a bit, he had no idea a herbivore could look so aggressive, but in the end he decided to ignore the angry animal, he needed to get his brothers attention not the horses.

"The great Uchiha clans leader is less civilized than a horse, oh I'm sure this will do wonders for out clans reputation! I'm sure that's where Senju got their great rap, arguing with lesser livestock." Izuna sneered in the most mocking tone possible.

That did it. Madara joined Hannah in turning his rage filled gaze at his brother. Izuna shuttered again, now he had all three of them giving hateful glares.

"You do realize that just glaring alone won't make me burst into flames, I suggest you use your mangekyo to do that. " What the hell, Izuna was ready in it fair deep, no reason now to stop his teasing.

Horrible deadly silence.

"_Brother_…may I have a word with you…in private.." Madara finally spat at his younger brother, his very words oozed venom.

Izuna nodded and the two left the angry females alone.

That was it, Cynder wanted to leave, NOW. She didn't want to spend another minute with these ninjas. She hopped on Hannah and started pleading by taping on the mares side.

Of course it was her stomach that once again stopped that mare.

The mare knew that it would be a long haul before they came across another village, it would be better if they left with full stomachs. Hannah looked up towards Cynder with pleading eyes.

"No..no no no NO NO!...please no…I want to leave…I would rather starve than stay!" Cynder pleaded right back.

The twos eyes met and desperate silence evolved them.

"Fine…but once we eat we are LEAVING.." Cynder pouted once again losing to her mare.

Cynder once again returned to her defeated slumped over pose and proceeded to continue her pouting.

* * *

Hitoshi watched his friend get pounded by his older brother, he had missed the morning action and was happy to see that Izuna had managed to transfer his brothers rage on to him instead of Cynder, he had been worried that Cynder won't survive the night.

With his injured foot Izuna didn't even try to fight back, instead he just blocked each deadly blow with a smile on his face. That damn cocky smile, seeing it only incited more rage with in Madara. Madara had yet to actually say anything despite his claim early that he wanted to talk, the very moment they got to a more private place Madara immediately attack his sibling. Of course Izuna knew it would be like this.

"So you wanted to talk?" Izuna said, the first words between the two besides the animalist noses Madara made as he attacked Izuna. Madara answered by charging at him with a deadly kick.

"Brother, that's not talking." Izuna continued while ducking to miss his brothers earth shattering kick. Madara answer with a loud growl as he swung his right fist low trying to hit his ducking brother.

"Would you like to know how I met my beloved Cynder?" Izuna mocked while bending backwards once again avoiding his brothers blows.

"Your _beloved_!" Madara sneered, rage literally seeping from him.

Oh so Madara didn't like Izuna showing any sort of ownership over Cynder huh?

Izunas eyes looked around to be sure that Hitoshi was the only one watching before he continued "Why yes, I thought it was about time I got myself a good woman, so while I was out I found a good one and I tamed her for myself." As he spoke Izuna watched his brother keenly.

If Madaras pride was physical flesh, it would be a open festering wound with little Izuna maggots crawling in it at this point. Of course "tamed" was by far a exaggeration on Izunas part, Madara didn't have time to realize it before a thought hit him.

Cynder….

'She told him her name?' Madara paused for just a moment, remembering how hard he had tried to get that damn girl to give him her name. Madara had not been this enraged for some time, but as he continued his assault another thought hit him, Izunas words from the night before

"_Brother I have a gift for you."_

"If you are really claiming her as yours then, WHY DID YOU TELL ME SHE WAS _**MY**_ GIFT LAST NIGHT!" Madara had traded in this growls and grunts for aggressive yelling at this point.

Izuna's smile grew larger and cockier as for the first time during this whole thing he struck back at his brother.

"When I first met her I actually thought she might be good for you. It's hard to find just the right woman for a man like you; you need one that you can't break easily but at the same time is not some aggressive kunoichi who you'd end up physically fighting with all the time. But…" Izuna backed up and got ready because he knew what he was about to say would really blow up a fuse in Madara "But, I see now after you couldn't get her to stay in bed with you last night, that you are not good enough for her."

The little Izuna maggots in Madaras pride had evolved into giant flesh ripping sharks, that were now ripping and destroying infected open flesh from Madaras wounded pride.

Madara literally started to shake with rage as his mangekyo activated. At this point a logical person would remember how low ranking Cynder was and would realize that Cynder was not too good for them, but all Madara could think about at this point was that he was not good enough for her and somehow Izuna was.

"WHAT MAKES YOU ANY BETTER THAN ME!" Madara bellowed before spitting black flames at his younger brother.

Amaterasu huh? He was that mad that he would actual use amaterasu against Izuna. Izuna thought back and couldn't actually remember a time when his brother had used amaterasu against him. Izuna jumped up high into the air and stuck to the celling with chakra of the now burning smashed room, cringing a bit as he felt a trickle of pain shoot through him after having to use his injured foot.

Of course Madara put the black flames out as soon as his brother dodged them though.

"Why don't we let Cynder decide? Brother I will not let you have her unless she chooses you!" Izuna said while jumping to the other side of the rooms celling dodging the fast coming kunai's Madara was now throwing at him.

"No tricks or force either brother! She must willingly choose one of us! That's how we will know whos the better man!" Izuna shouted while grabbing one of the imbedded kunais and throwing it back at his brother.

As Hitoshi watched a sly smile made its way up the older Uchiha, perhaps at this rate Madara really would try and win Cynders affection to take her from Izuna.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" A shrill womans voice cried out. All 3 of the men where stopped in their thoughts and movements to look at the intruding woman.

Manami, Madaras and Izunas mother.

"I can't believe it! When Eba told me my boys had brought home some random dirty blooded whore, I thought it couldn't be true, yet here my disgraceful sons are! Actually fighting over this random sluty mutt of a woman!" She screeched shaking one of her old boney fingers at them.

Both Izuna and Madara frowned. Manami had abandoned them when they were just children and now she only actually interacted with them when what they did involved her reputation, she had no right to voice her opinion in this matter and she was only do so because it was disgraceful to have a son that's married with a outsider in many of the older clan members eyes.

"I will not allow my sons to breed or heaven forbid marry such a woman!" Manami continued.

Izuna opened his mouth to say something but to his surprise Madara beat him too it.

"_Manami_ I will breed and married **whomever** I like **whenever** I like!" Madara growled at his mother. Ever since she abandoned them Madara refused to call her mother.

Izuna and Hitoshi just watched in silence as Madara argued with the old woman.

"I will NOT allow it Madara!"

"I'd like to see you stop me!"

"Shes of dirty blood!"

"Shes a better woman than you!"

"She will disgrace the clan!"

"You disgrace the clan!"

Izuna couldn't help but let a little chuckle out as he watched his brother and mother fight fiercely over Cynder. Cynder the very woman who just a hour ago Madara wanted to harm and showed so much hate towards; he was now fighting for her like he was madly in love with her. Of course Madara wasn't however their mother always had this effect on him.

Finally after about a half an hour of arguing mother and son separated, however just before Madara could stomp out on the room Izuna stopped him.

"So now we will see brother! Whos the better man." Izuna sneered.

* * *

Oh Izuna your so mean to your brother! Anyways, after writing this I realized that I'm just not that up to par with writing fight scenes. :( I feel like this should have been a really funny chapter and it wasn't.

**Please review and tell me how I could make this chapter better!**


	7. Chapter 7 Update

Hello everyone!

I thought was about time I gave you all a update (no, I haven't complete died..yet)

This story will be rewritten before it it continued; there will be a few changes though. Mainly that there will be two OC's, Cynder and a new one, Suzu. The reason for this was because Cynder and Madara just wasn't going to work out, they had too much personality conflict for me to make it work and still make it believable.

Hannah will still be in though! Although I don't care much for her name (even though Hannah is a real horse and thats het actual name).

So if you have any suggestions for new name for Hannah or ANY thing else please let me know.

~Kirara


	8. Progress Report!

**PROGRESS REPORT**

****Just thought I would give you all a little progress report as to whats going on here. The story is not dead, so fear not. It is merely becoming something new and better (trust me) This story will now become a collaboration between Deathbysuzu and myself.

The new version will in fact have two OCs this time instead of one.

AND because I just KNOW someone is going to ask, I will go ahead and spoil to you the original ending I had intended for this story:

_-Madara and Cynder fall for each other_

_-Cynder gets preggers_

_-Cynder loses the baby_

_-Madara goes blind_

_-Cynder, Hannah and Izuna die_

_-Madara goes mad with depression_

-The end.

I am a rather dark writer deep inside, but even if you like dark stories the original concept would have been well...just way out there and crazy. If this had been a original fiction piece then it could have worked but its not and I just didn't see it working out.

For those of you whom don't like dark stories, FEAR NOT, thats why Deathbysuzu is here. With her on board this story will most likely make a LOT more sense have a lot more humor and a lot less dark drama (not to say my dark side won't peek in at some point *insert evil laugh here*).

NOW for the question MANY of you are wondering, the new starting chapter will be released soon! My goal is to get at the very least the first chapter out before Halloween. AND seeing how deathbysuzu just sent me a 7000 word start I would say we are in business!

With that said the original chapters will most likely be deleted here soon. So if you are for some odd reason in love with them I would recommend you save them to your computer because I will not and therefore will not be able to send you copies even if you ask for them.

Oh and fear not! THE HORSE WILL BE IN THE NEW VERSION! And her hatred for Madara is still alive and well. I just don't know if her name will be Hannah (feel free to send me some suggestions).

-Kirara


End file.
